Broken Wings How Fragile You Can Be
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: Ivan and Alfred are going to have a child and get married everything is going great until Arthur comes forward and tell them that he got pregnant and it's Ivan's baby. Now furious Alfred storms out of the meeting. Ivan has no idea what's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia **

* * *

><p>Arthur sat on the edge of the tub looking at the test that sat on the counter. Tapping his foot on the floor it almost sounded like Morse code. There was a meeting today so he was dressed in his green uniform when he decided now was the best time to check and make sure.<p>

As the time went by he began to feel more and more worried about the results. Closing his eyes he prayed that it would come out negative. As he clenched his eyes closed tightly he cursed himself. Closing his eyes he remembered that meeting only a month and a half ago…

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you literally told the whole world you git!" Arthur yelled out angrily. "You should have at lest said it more seriously!"<p>

"What? I think showing up with huge belly one day would be worse! Anyways I was gonna tell everyone anyway."

"Alfred I don't think you understand… many nations aren't happy with you… being with Russia."

"Ivan. Geez get over it. We had a war it's over and now we're together and having a baby so get the hell over it!" Alfred snapped. "And why can't you say congratulations or something?"

Frustrated Arthur looked at him. "Well… how far are you along?"

"One month," Alfred smiled. "Just eight more to go and I'm gonna have the cutest baby ever!"

"Bugger." Arthur said and turned around to take another drink of his beer. "At lest you two are getting along…"

"More then that. Look!" Alfred held up his left hand and showed him his ring finger. "We got engaged!"

"Bloody hell is wrong with you!" Arthur shouted and took another long swig.

As Arthur continued to down more liquor and having Francis there to keep him form passing out or being taken away and raped Arthur remembered Alfred telling him that Ivan had shown up and he was going to be with him.

A lot of the other countries gave their regards to Ivan for knocking Alfred up but that stopped when Alfred came over. The time went by and Arthur was having trouble looking for his phone. Standing up carefully he went looking for Francis to borrow his phone and call a taxi to come and get him.

On the other side of the room Alfred was laughing as Ivan continued to take the human's challenges and help his lover by filling up the shot glass with vodka. Shot after shot Ivan wasn't fazed in the lest the more he won the more he felt proud of himself.

Of course Alfred didn't touch anything of it but cheered his lover on. Soon the hours passed and Ivan was still unfazed. As the bar started to die out Ivan started to get drunk at last. After the last one he let Alfred help them to the car. Once in Alfred go in ready to leave when there was a knock on his window.

Rolling it down Alfred looked at Francis. "Yeah?"

"I have to leave right now to France and I can't make it and take Arthur back to his hotel room. Would you mind taking him for me?"

"Sure," Alfred got out of the car. "Let's put him in the back seat and I'll get him there."

"Merci."

When they had gotten to the hotel Alfred was glad Ivan had enough sense to walk to their room on his own and Alfred helped Arthur to his room and was going to leave him there when he saw a cleaning lady in there. Asking what was up he found out that Arthur had check out but ended up missing his flight thanks to his drinking.

Taking Arthur back to his and Ivan and saw Ivan had chosen to lay on the couch he put the other nation on the bed. Taking off the boots and a few things so Arthur wouldn't kill himself Alfred tucked him in before going over to Ivan to do the same.

Once in comfortably clothes Alfred laid on top of Ivan on the couch and snuggled under his chin. Sighing he started to drift off to sleep when his phone went off. Answering it he heard the soft voice of his brother's asking for help.

Getting up he slipped on his shoes and went out the door closely it loudly by mistake in his haste to get to his brother. The noise had woken up Ivan who was still is a drunken state. He got out and looked around noticing whom he thought was Alfred on the bed he made his way there and slipped on the covers and pulled his lover close.

Arthur stirred a bit at the hands running over his stomach and moaned a little. Rolling over he placed his leg over the other's waist. In his mind he must have gone home with Francis and in this state he was in the mood. No harm can come with a one night stand. More so if it was with Francis.

The next morning Arthur woke up with a heavy arm over his waist and there was a horrid pain in his lower back side and his head was pounding. Then he rolled over to yell at Francis and froze. It was Ivan! Alfred's lover the second super power of the world!

Scrambling out of the bed he grabbed his clothes and ran ot the bathroom. Cleaning up as fast as he could he ran from the room, ran form the hotel and ran to the airport. Only when he was on his way home did his heart start to slow down.

Alfred couldn't know. And Arthur would never tell him. However a week later Arthur started feeling strange and almost a month later he threw up in the early morning for three days. Thinking it was just a natural common flu or something he went on with work until he got cravings.

Rubbing his face Arthur looked at the test thorough his fingers. "Dear god please let it come out negative…"

Finally it was time to see what the little white stick said. Walking up to it he swallowed hard and took it and looked at it. On there was a little sign. And it was a plus.

"Shite…"

* * *

><p>The world meeting was going on in Canada this time and everyone was filling in their seats. Germany was talking to America about a few things.<p>

"Alright America I will make time for you at the end of the meeting to announce that."

"Thanks! Oh, gotta go Ivan's here! Talk to you later, Ludwig!"

"Ja,"

Alfred hurried over to Ivan and they exchange a kiss before taking their places. As they talked Alfred noticed Arthur sitting down looking depressed. Before he could go up and ask what was wrong the meeting started, so Alfred decided to ask on the break.

Three hours later the meeting room let out. More then half the nations had finished their talks and such and were headed home.

Alfred saw Arthur and waved him over and the other nation walked towards him like death awaited. Before he could ask what was wrong someone came up to Alfred and started yelling at him.

"America! I have something to discuss with you!" Cuba yelled.

"Alright, calm down! I ain't deaf ya know!"

Worried Arthur tried to get Alfred's attention "Alfred-"

"Alright the second half of the meeting will now began! Take you seats!" Germany yelled out.

"Alfred, wait! I'm pr-"

"Everyone to their seats now!"

"We heard ya the first time!" America shouted back and took his seat with a smile.

"England it's your turn." Germany said settle some papers.

Standing England took a breath. Might as well get it over with. "I'm with child…"

The rest of the room looked at him before telling him congrats. Then someone asked who the father was and England glared. They figured he didn't want to say so they pressed on.

America stood up and smiled brightly at him. "Come on tell us who it is!"

"No! I don't want everyone to know!"

"Ah, come on Artie! Spill! Who knocked you? Francis?"

"No, it wasn't him."

"Then who? Hey! We can have a combine baby shower since I'm going to have a baby too! How far are you long?"

"… A month an half."

Alfred smile froze the way it was and a few countries noticed Alfred blinked three times. "…What? What did you say...?"

"A month and a half."

Now America's face was in shock as if trying to comprehend what it meant and Russia looked confused. What they didn't know was that his mind was telling him the harsh truth but his heart didn't want to believe it. Sitting down with a slump Alfred sat back his face black at he looked down.

"Alfred?" Ivan asked taking his hand. "Are you alright."

"Don't touch me!" Alfred growled out angrily for the room to hear.

Standing we walked over to Arthur and slapped him so hard he fell to the ground and held his cheek before running out of the room with Matthew on his heels.

Shaking Arthur let himself be helped up. Germany dismissed everyone as he took England to another room with a few other nations behind him.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked.

"I-"

"No he's not." A voice said.

They turned to see Russia standing there with a serious look on his face. "I think I know what happened…"

"What, aru?" China asked and then looked shocked. "No… England! Are you with child… from Russia?"

* * *

><p><strong>One shot? Two shot? Maybe a chapter story? Delete it cause it not good?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred felt his heart breaking as he sobbed to his brother in one of the empty meeting rooms. When England had said a month and a half his mind snapped back at when he had left them alone. It was clear that happened then which would explain Arthur not wanting to say who the father was but damn it all!

"Alfred…?" Matthew asked softly. "It's okay to be okay…"

"How? How can it be okay? Damn it! I hate him!"

"Alfred-"

"Alfred?"

Turning to glare at his lover Alfred snapped. "What do you want?"

Frowning Ivan looked down like a child who had been caught with their hands in a cookie jar. He was upset that he had made a huge mistake even if he didn't remember it but he had gotten England pregnant and America was furious since they we're going to announce today that they we're going to get married an wanted to invite everyone to the wedding.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Your sorry? I'm fucking sorry! Sorry I met you! Sorry I gave you a second chance! I'm sorry I let you talk me into having a child with you! I'm so fucking sorry!"

"Alfred-"

"Don't call me by my human name!" America snapped angrily. "Go away and leave me alone! Please… just… leave me alone for a little while… please."

* * *

><p>Never had Arthur felt more horrible then he did at that moment in time. Not only was it easy for Alfred to realized what had happened but the slap so hard that even a few hours later he could still feel it. Rubbing his cheek he signed again and entered his room hoping to be alone.<p>

Closing the door he rubbed his stomach a little and went to sit down. Hours passed and the more it did the more depressed he got. Standing he figured he could have to get ready and go home to England… and tell the Queen.

"Bugger…" Arthur said rubbing his head. "What is she going to say?"

well, she did have a lot to say...

"You did what? Arthur do you know what you've done! I understand nation don't care about gender but with Russia? With Russia when the whole world knows their getting along well enough to ensure that there will be not be another world war? Do you know what will happen is United States President find out? Do you know what might happen!"

Arthur stood there face blank as the Queen was red with anger and the other royals with the same look. As she yelled at him, along with a few others and even slapped him at one point the didn't break his eyes contact of change his face. Years of practice thought nations to take whatever there boss did no matter what.

As they continued to scold him, yell at him, Arthur didn't say a word. Instead he wondered what he was going to do once the child was born. It wasn't like the olden days when he could easily hid the new bornes among the humans.

Just as they we're almost done and Arthur was ready to leave a servant came in. "Your majesty… it's The President of the United States of America… He says there are things that need to be discussed."

"Bloody hell…" The Queen gasped as he slumped in her thrown. "Tell him I will speak to him in a moment… You Arthur- Arthur? Where do you think your going!"

Arthur didn't say anything but continued to leave the room without looking back. O one stopped him so he continued until he was at his car and got in and drove off. Parking in a near by lot he took out his phone and pushed a speed dial.

It rang for a minute before the person picked up. "What do you want?"

It was like venom. "Alfred… I'm sorry.. I really am! I didn't mean to… well, sleep with him. I swear I thought I was with Francis and I was drunk… Did you have to tell your boss that I was with child with Russia?"

"I didn't tell him. Russia's boss told him and now the whole world fucking knows that you got knocked up! You know what else? My boss and his boss are fighting over what to do… with my child! I'm suffering because YOU are having Russia's CHILD!"

"Alfred-"

"What's your Queen saying, huh? That my baby has to suffer? Gonna make a pack with Russia's boss? What are they going to do?"

"I can try to stop-" Arthur's eyes watered.

"Don't even! Don't you dare say you'll try! I get backstabbed everyday of my fucking life and if they even try to come near me then let them try! I'm warning you Arthur if anything changes you or going to pay the price."

"Alfred!" Arthur cried out with tears flow down his face.

"Quit your damn crying!"

"I'll have an abortion!"

There was a long pause over the phone. "You what?"

Gulping down a sob Arthur spoke again. "I'll have an abortion… Then everything will go back to normal."

"You know I'm against that!"

"But I'm not!"

"Don't you dare Arthur!"

"I already decided and I am going to have it done."

Arthur hung up before Alfred could respond.

* * *

><p>Sitting down in the chair in the office in his house Alfred thought about what Alfred said and frowned deeply. It wasn't the unborn child's fault. The baby didn't deserve to die. For all the baby knew it was on the way to loving parents. Not a single mother who had a one-night stand with his best friend's lover.<p>

Sighing he picked up his phone. "Ivan…? Listen to me… it's important that you stop England from killing the baby. Well, like it or not what's inside him is your child too… yeah. We'll talk together once the other child is safe… yeah."

When Ivan said I love you, Alfred paused.

"I love you too."

Hanging up Alfred stood and walked to the mirror. Lifting his shirt he rubbed his stomach a little. The skin was getting firm there a sign that soon he'll have a small baby bump. Only a few days ago he was happy, no wait he was overjoyed.

Now the world had come crashing down when Arthur had spoken about being with child. That all it was. They were one month apart. One month. Gritting his teeth Alfred threw his phone as hard as he could breaking the glass.

Turning he stormed out of the room. He wasn't going to let Ivan find him. No, he wasn't ready to forgive him yet. Everyone who had betrayed him and had a taste of his revenge knew what Alfred didn't take backstabbing well.

Kiku knew this better then anyone.

Alfred didn't know how he had gotten home but when he did his appetite was gone. So he didn't eat his lunch. Or dinner or have any snacks. In fact Alfred was so angry he wasn't going to eat anything at all and when he wasn't eating something was up. The fact he wasn't going to eat with his child was worse.

When Alfred realized this he eat but only enough for the baby to be happy with. Drank water took the pills the baby needed but Alfred was still angry. He was furious, but this time Alfred couldn't do a thing. Nothing.

Not when he was carrying a baby.

* * *

><p>Arthur made his way to the door to get going to the doctors. He was going to get rid of the unborn child and be done with this mess. Opening the door he got a shock.<p>

"Ivan…?"

The cold look was there and he yelped when he was shoved back into the house. Not a word left Ivan's mouth but he lifted Arthur over his shoulder and took him upstairs with the island kicking and screaming. Taking him to the bedroom he tied him up.

"Let go of me!"

Grabbing the legs he tied them at the ankles and then tied them to the bed and also tied a rope around the knees so he wouldn't be kneed. Next he tied the two wrists together and looped the rope into the head bored.

Arthur laid flat on his back and feeling really venerable and gasped when he saw Ivan started to unbutton the lower half of his green uniform, along with the under shirt. Next he started to paniced as Ivan took off the belt and pulled the pants and undergarments down a little but stopped before it could relive his private parts.

"What are you doing!" Arthur cried out.

Ivan took out his pipe slowly as he was looking at Arthur's stomach.

"No! Oh god, Ivan don't!"

Arthur screamed as the pipe came down towards the unbron child.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter story! Thank you all for commenting!<strong>

**To Perfect1Up: :O lol Poor Alfred... Poor Arthur**

**To** **rusamer ftw: I won't I promise!**

**To Saiya-hime: Thank you so myuch!**

**To Sisco: CHAPTER STORY~! **

**To In The Mix: I will make it a chapter sotry and yay an reader fomr my other fics~!**

**To RainbowJapan: :(**

**To My Pretty Russian Flower: Yay! **

**To meka18: okay~**

**To Suga Bee: I'm blushing that you like it so much~!**

**To blackrain707: :D**

**To Anon: I will continue ~ **


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur closed his eyes tight waiting for the pain but nothing followed. Slowly opening his eyes he peeked at Ivan. The Russian had the pipe hovering over his stomach like something had stopped him. For a few minutes Arthur dared not move.

Suddenly Ivan made a move to hit him this time but stopped again. Arthur wondered why he didn't just do it. Shaking Arthur opened his eyes as he heard Ivan growl in frustration. Then he tensed up when he felt hands roaming over his stomach.

Ivan touched the skin gently as he looked at it. Slowly circling around the belly button until he stopped and rested his forehead there breathing slowly. Moving back a little he kissed the stomach making Arthur jump.

"My baby's in there… I can't kill him…"

Relaxing slightly Arthur stayed still. He wasn't sure which mood Ivan was in. if it was an insane state or if the soon to be father instincts took over. Whatever it was Arthur wasn't going to move until Ivan moved away. Arthur shivered as Ivan kept touching his stomach almost as if he could somehow feel the little baby inside him.

"Um… can you let me go…?"

"I want this baby."

"What?"

Ivan moved up to look into the fearful emerald eyes. "I want this baby. I never thought I would ever have a child let alone two… I want this child."

"But… what about Alfred?"

Looking up in thought Ivan mused over this. True he loved Alfred more then anything and despite coming here to kill and not save the baby and stopping made him think… why have one child? He could have two. After all it was a gift for nations to have children and it was rare to come by. Yes, Ivan wanted to have children and maybe Alfred would be willing to take in this child as well if he could convince him too.

Looking back at England Ivan leaned down so close their noses almost touched. "You will bear the child."

"…Alright. Can you get off of me now?"

"No. I need to do something to show Alfred I stopped you form trying to have an abortion."

"You came here to kill the baby!"

"Da… but he doesn't need to know that."

Arthur let out a gasp as Ivan pulled out a knife. "What are you doing!"

"I may not be able to leave mark around your stomach but I am skilled enough to cut in other places without you losing to much blood."

* * *

><p>"That not what I'm saying, Al. I just think it's a good idea that you don't travel when you pregnant."<p>

"Don't worry about it, Mattie, I'm fine. Come on let's get something to eat."

Matthew looked at his brother. "You don't look fine… you look… angry…"

"I'm fine."

"Whatever. Look… I have to having a meeting with Ivan soon and I just need to calm down for a little while okay?"

"Okay, Al."

Alfred rubbed his face. He needed to relaxed for the sake of the baby. A few hours later he got up to go to the hotel to met with Ivan. Letting Matthew drive him there he told his twin he would call him later if anything happened.

* * *

><p>Arthur was so glad the doorbell rang before Ivan could do anything. The Russian nation glared at the door and went to it and let out what sounded like a growl. Going back to England he leaned down.<p>

"Don't let anything happen to that baby," Ivan growled and leaned down.

Arthur jolted when something stung his cheek. For a second he didn't know what it was u until he felt the warm blood slid off his cheek and onto the pillow. With that Ivan left.

Outside Ludwig stood waiting with the papers that Arthur had left behind at the meeting in hand. The door opened and he was surprised. To see Russia walk out. They didn't exchange a word but Ludwig looked back to see if England was there but he wasn't.

Going in he closed and locked the door. "Arthur?" He called out.

"Ludwig?" the voice was small and far.

"Ja, are you alright? I just saw Russia leave."

"Can you come and untie me?"

Frowning Ludwig hurried up the stairs and went to the only room that seemed to be open. Going inside he saw Arthur tied down to the bed, his stomach showing and blood running down his cheek.

"Mein gott!" Ludwig said.

Rushing to his side Ludwig took out his own pocket knife and cut the bindings on the other's ankles and legs. Arthur's body relaxed and he moved and stretched his legs a bit. When he hands got loose he rubbed them trying to get the soreness to leave.

"Thank you."

"What did he do to you?" Ludwig growled helping him sit up.

"He told me I better not get rid of the child. He wants them both." Arthur breathe out. "Ludwig help me to the bathroom so I can clean this- Wh-what are you doing? I can walk!"

"You look shaken. I'll help you there." Ludwig said firmly.

Frustrated Arthur held on. Only so he wouldn't fall of course.

* * *

><p>Ivan was carefully when he was with Alfred. He ran his hands over the others stomach gently feeling the baby bump. Alfred was still angry but Ivan tried his best to calm down his lover. After a well he felt the smaller nation relax and took his chance and hissed him gently.<p>

The kiss became more. Before either of them notice the room filled with pants and moans and cries of pleasure. It was right after the love making that Alfred had almost forgotten about the other child that now reside in his friend.

As they lay there Ivan kissed the back of the neck and used one hand to rub the small baby bump on his lover. The baby was growing. Hopefully healthy.

"Do you forgive me yet?"

"… You ever do that again… and I'll leave."

"Da."

There was a long pause. "Do you want he other baby…?"

"…Da."

Not saying a word Alfred closed his eyes pretending he was sleeping but inside he felt like crying. It had been to good to be true. Why did he fall for it every time? The promise of an happily after? No such thing but he had been an idiot to fall for it. To be with Ivan… someone who he loved since the first meeting of World War II and looked where it got him.

Heartache.

Wasn't the fifty years enough of that? Guess not. What was he going to do now? Ivan wanted his other child. Who wouldn't want their own child? But Arthur had wanted to get rid of the baby. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut but… a life was a life. The baby didn't know what was going on.

What a headache. When Ivan had drifted to sleep Alfred got up and went to take a shower. With the running water on and the fan on Ian wouldn't hear him crying. Sobbing at the thought of what might happen now. Their countries had been getting along perfectly.

On Russia part they found it great that Ivan's lover was Alfred the embodiment of America and for America it meant a new allies and peace of mind that the Russians wouldn't threat the U.S but they would help each other.

The marriage was their idea and both Countries couldn't be happier that these two would untie. Now the whole world new about England. To the humans it was a horrible trick. To the leaders it was a disaster and the hope of a nation born child to bring complete peace was shattered at the news of England becoming pregnant.

In the world of humans it was seen as Russia betraying America and making a pack with England. England betraying America for no reason. America angry. To the embodiments it was a drunken mistake and now they were suffering.

Alfred wanted the world to know of their blessing. The world to know that he and Ivan were together. For the world to know that they would be married. Well, they knew. Knew so much more they should be and they also mocked him.

Alfred laughed at the irony.

Getting out of the shower he dried up and put on some clothes. Picking up his phone he sighed at the texts and voicemails. As much as he wanted to delete them he had to listen for any important messages. Standing there he listened to the insults and painful words other nations left on his phones.

Most of the messages said the same thing. 'Whore of the world' 'Slut' 'Cock sucker' 'Slave bitch' 'Ass ho' and the list went on. Only one was meant for good and it was from Matthew. It was a simple 'Good luck, bro, I love you.'

Smiling a little and wiping the tears that he hadn't noticed falling down he sent a reply to Matthew before frowning as he cringed about calling his voicemail. When ti contacted it was more painful then the words on his phone. Maybe because he could hear the coldness in their voices.

Hanging up he walked to the bathroom once again and look out a razor. Skillful he removed the blade and then took a breath and started to drag it across the soft skin of his wrist.

"Big surprised they attack me for my lover cheating with someone… Damn you Arthur…"

As the blood started to drain form his body Alfred slowly sank to the floor. He felt like going to slept forever and just before he could he heard someone screaming.

"Alfred!"

* * *

><p><strong>To meka18: I so glad you got hook! Feedback makes me so happy!<strong>

**To Perfect1Up: Drama is good soul~ Thanks for that wonderful line! I used in the story! :D**

**To Sisco: D: He was almost raped… :D Almost.**

**In the Mix: Twists and turns~ Yes, Ian had intention of doing the wrong but I think kind of still did….?**

**To emismpunk: The update is here**

**To Suga Bee: Other countires are horrible T^T Yes you so into it! I will try to add that in the next chapter ;D**

**To xxxwalllfalowerxxx: The wait is over!**

**To blackrain707: asdfghjkl! I know how feel :D**

**To RianbowJapan: Shocking things having have shocking ways. I confused myself v**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alfred!"

Barely being able to open his eyes Alfred felt something move away form him which was the blade and a small towel was pressed against his wrist. Wincing a little Alfred groaned as the firm hold held tight to keep the blood from leaving his body.

"What were you doing!" Ivan growled.

"What did it look like… Let go of me..."

"Neit!"

* * *

><p>Arthur rubbed the back of his arm on his forehead. Sighing he slumped a little bit as he set back to tending to his garden. Pulling out some weds that had grown in the small flower patch of daisies, Arthur looked at them.<p>

"More then last years." He mumbled under his breath.

Taking the last few weds out he sighed again before getting up and pulling off the garden gloves and tossing them into his basket. Picking up the basket he started to go inside when a car horn honked. Stopping he looked back form who it was.

A car was driving up his drive way and the flags on it made him groan. What did the Queen want now? Arthur waved back with a nervous smile. Walking to the house he set the basket down outside the door and hurried inside to wash his face.

Once done he hurried to the door and opened it. To Arthur's surprise it hadn't been the Queen it was the Prince of Wales. Which, Arthur knew, his brother did not like. Still, what was he doing here?

"Your majesty."

"Arthur I heard what happened. Is it true?"

"Yes, dear Prince it is. I am carrying the offspring of Russia in my body. Anymore questions? I have many things to do today…"

The Prince raised an eyebrow. "You seem angry."

"Of course I'm angry! The whole world knows. Worst… My best friends hates me now. If you'll excuse me I have a lot of things to do and one of them is going to meeting in France."

"But I-"

"Good day, Prince."

* * *

><p>Ivan followed Alfred around. Since his lover had cut himself once Ivan didn't want to leave him alone. So he followed him around.<p>

Alfred looked back. If anything he was tired. He just wanted to lay down and sleep but Ivan was trailing him everywhere he went. So Alfred walked around. It was healthy for the baby so he didn't mind much walking. It was just Ivan was worried he would cut again.

Of course Alfred would admit he only cut when he was extremely depressed. Still it was bad to do so. Rubbing his writs where the healing wound was he sighed and continued walking in the mall. It was cool in there so it was nice. At once point the had stopped to get a pretzel with cream cheese.

Munching on his snack Alfred thought about going home. Walking towards the exits he let Ivan come up beside him and take his hand.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Home. I'm going to take a nap. You should head back to Russia. They still need you and stuff."

Ivan gave him a disbelieving look. "And you?"

"I'm going to call my brother over to stay with me. Don't worry."

Once home Alfred sighed but didn't call his brother. Instead he went to his office and start to do some work. As he worked he ran his hand over his stomach. Sighing again he leaned back. The baby would have to be named. Of course Alfred didn't feel like picking one out right now but he wondered.

Yawning a little Alfred thought about getting something to drink. Maybe a soda. Frowning he stood up and walked out of the room maybe resting would make him feel better. Life had other plans because just as he was going to lat down someone knocked.

Blinking Alfred wondered who it was. Going down the stairs he peeked through the hole. No one there. Frowning he opened the door.

"Down here!"

Looking down Alfred smiled. "What doing here, Peter?"

"I came to give you something! It's a gift card you can use in my country when you visit."

"The Sealand gift shop?"

"Yes! I put so much money on it you won't know what to buy with it!"

Alfred looked at the back and laughed a little at the twenty dollars in the little box that was for the amount. Putting it in his pocket Alfred let Peter come in.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Ludwig asked.<p>

On the other side of the room Arthur was watching the world news. They we're still talking about what happened between the three countries. On the TV the Prime Minster of Russia Federation was trying to explain things to the President of Untied State of America and The Prime Mister of The United Kingdom was trying to apologize.

"Nothing… Just hoping things turn out for the best."

Walking up beside him with his arms folded Ludwig listened. It didn't sound to good. After all American never to well to being betrayed. Sure they'll forgive you and welcome you back but they'll have be keeping their eyes out waiting for you to make a slip up once again.

As the conference went on and on There was sudden change when other countries bosses started to side with the UK and the Federation.

"Oh god… this is bad…" Arthur groaned and hugged himself. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know." Ludwig narrowed his eyes at the screen watching it play out. "Something isn't right here."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling something bad it going to happen."

Arthur looked back at the tv. "What could it be?"

Nothing saying anything Ludwig eyes narrowed a little more as other nations supported the English nation.

* * *

><p>Alfred sat on his sofa with his legs pulled up and parted at the knees and was resting his arms on them as he watched the TV nervously chewing on his thumb. This was only broadcast to the embodiments of the nations. Behind him Matthew came out of the kitchen carrying some cold lemonades for them to drink.<p>

Stopping Matthew looked at the tv and bite his lip. His older brother had been so angry. As young as he was Matthew couldn't believe how many wars and betrayals his brother had gone through. Setting the tray down he stood beside Alfred.

Suddenly they was a bold move by a few countries for the Ruso-Amer pack to be broken and a new alliance to be between England and Russia along with China and other countries. The house meeting burst into one of their meetings with yelling and arguments. Then one of the countries boldly stated they did not need the United States help in anything.

"That's it! I'm sick of this crap!" Alfred screamed and jumped up. "I'll put an end to this!"

"Alfred?"

Pulling out his phone he called the one number that was allowed to ring darning meetings. His boss picked it up and listened to him talk for a few seconds before nodded. Setting the phone down on speaker phone in front of the microphone the whole from heard him speak.

"Let the whole world be agreed I'm evil. If that's so then from here on out I will pull my armies back to my homeland, Not long will the United States be involved with international affairs. The United States will no longer send aid to those in need. The United States will no longer give Military aid. The United Sates will no longer be involved with the other nations for this point onward."

The whole room started yelling and screaming and pointing fingers. The other embodiments all shocked begin to panic. American was a very valuable ally, trader, ect. They couldn't afford that! The called their bosses and talk to them.

"America. What makes you think we need you to help?" The Queen boldly asked.

"Since I can not succeeded, the world pleasing you I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again, never again! No longer will I help the world. No good will I ever do again!"

The line went dead and nearly a second after all the American websites, trades, companies started to shut down and other countries and start to head to their homeland. The international airline only broader American flyers to take back and the armies started to pull back, aid stopped almost instantly.

And America closed off world with his words echoing around them.

* * *

><p><strong>To Meka18: I feel special :D<strong>

**To Perfect1Up: Drama is up because of him cutting the world off :D Now what? I have no clue**

**To RanibowJapan: No!**

**To In the Mix: Because the world blames America for everything even if we weren't even there :D**

**To mangosmoothies1: Now your not hanging :D**

**To Saiya-hime: it's here~**

**To blackrain707: He is a victim but no ones cares. Ever. :'(**

**To Kats With Shamrocks: Good to hear from you again!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't care just do! Cut off the trading ports! Close the borders! Block everyone form every country on the social networks! Shutting global trading. Marking, selling, imports, everything, everything! Just do it and do it now…!"

"Yes, sir!"

Alfred growled and then took out his phone and typed out a message. Almost instantly fifty replies came in. sighing he sat down and put his hands on his face for a second trying to calm his body before standing up and looking out the window.

They didn't want him helping and being nice? Well, then they got their wish.

"Close the borders! The Embodiments of America's fifty states will guard them! Repeat close the borders!"

"Close the borders!"

* * *

><p>"We need to speak to him!"<p>

"I ain't thinking so!" New York said. "Now back you little boat back the way it came, France. No one allowed into the country unless their American or becoming an American."

The Frenchman looked frustrated. "Alfred can't just- Ah! Did you just shoot at me?"

"You can't call him by his human name. America. Called him America."

Spain shook his head. "This is the America we know-"

"Yeah, well maybe ya should have been nicer to us. Maybe a thank you would have been nice. Now back off! About time Dad told us to keep all of you out. Go on! Leave!"

"We're not leaving!"

Glaring New York smirked. "My brothers and sisters can travel just as fast as I can and they be here soon. The longer you stay the more time we have to gather and beat the shit out of you. Last chance, Frenchy… leave."

"But I-"

"Howdy ya! Looks like we're gonna do some sea hunting ta'day!"

"Hey, Texas, your good with shot. You take the Spain and I'll take the French."

"Mardre de dios!"

* * *

><p>"Alfred. Are you feeling, okay?" Matthew asked over the phone. "Oh, I'm glad to hear that! How's the baby? That's wonderful!"<p>

Off the side of the room, Russia, Germany, Italy, China, England, France, Spain, and Prussia. They listened as Canada talked with his brother. They had gathered and told Canada their plan on how to talk to America through him. Canada didn't fully agree to the plan but he had no choice but to call his brother as the other's listened in with a recorder.

"Yeah, almost four months. Have you've thought of a name? No. What about the nursery? Is it ready? Well, I did have some ideas. Oh, and I got your book. I enjoyed it. I have to read it again. I do love Scouting Valley."

* * *

><p>Alfred blinked. "Did you read it all?"<p>

"Yes, I did. Thanks, Al."

"No, problem. I got the second book to that and I'll send it too you. Yeah, it's good. I'll send it soon. Where you sating at right now? I'll take it tomorrow since I'm heading to the doctors."

As they continued to speak Alfred smiled. So they took they forced their way in to Matthew's home and thought they could get to him? Really? The idiots didn't know they had a code. The 'book' called Scouting Valley didn't exsits. It was code that meant they we're being spied upon. Many tittles made up so they would now.

This one meat that there was spaying and more then one and in the same house. They had used that one in over a hundred years. Smart move, Canada. Smiling Alfred took another drink of his lemonade since he cut down his coffee intake.

"You know Mattie, you should come over." Alfred said. "I may have cut everyone else off but you always welcomed. I mean, I love your people. Yeah, we can catch a movie. How am I doing?"

Of course they would ask Matthew to say that. After all they needed stuff but he wasn't handing over anything. Hell no, they made their bed so sleep in it. Matthew already knew how they we're because hid brother had been over.

"Doing great. Since everyone is making their own things now and it's made in America a lot of jobs opened up. My economy is picking up fast! Hey, you know we can still trade with Canada if you want. But only you cause you're my brother."

As he talked Alfred pulled out his laptop. Opening it he started to type out a message. As he didn't he told Matthew he was handle some paper work for new farming and said sorry for the typing noise. Really he was telling his states to watch out for the other nations. A few them and by a few he meant many tried to get in but with not letting anyone from other countries it was useless.

"I've felt better then I ever had!" Alfred smiled. "I got new video games too!"

Alfred could almost see Arthur roll his eyes. That little bastard. Closing his laptop he looked up in thought as he brother talked and then rubbed his stomach.

"Hey, Mattie?" Now for some fun. "What's that noise in the background?"

* * *

><p>"What noise?"<p>

The other nations in the room tensed and looked at each other trying to pin point the noise. None o them seemed to be doing anything. They looked at Matthew who shrugged.

"It must be from your end Al,"

"I could I swore I heard something cling. Like a cup or something." Came Alfred's voice over the ear phone.

Everyone glared at China who had a small cup and a dish in his hand. Flushing he gently set it down and Matthew covered it up.

"Oh, it must have been my glass."

"Oh, okay. So, anyway about trading I could use some wool. How about it?"

"Sure, how much do you need?"

"I'll send you it later. Well, I'm kind of tired- what was that?"

They all looked over. This time Italy had sat down. But it was a soft cover chair. Did Alfred's hearing get better with child? This wasn't good.

"I pulled out a chair and sat down, Al. Alright I'll send over your wool… by plane?"

"No. Trucks over the boarder. I figure that anyone trying to get in will try the air."

"…What about Mexico."

"You know all my armies that came back?"

"Yeah?"

"No more border hopping~ It's so security their like a guard every three feet and with the extra money I got form making out own stuff we have an electric fence that runs underground and thirty feet above and barbered wire. All that first, then my guards, then the tanks. Ain't no one getting in."

"That's great Al!"

"I know right? Okay, brother see you when you come over."

* * *

><p>Nodding Matthew said goodbye and hung up, and glared at them. "I hope you happy. I hope your happy now that I got you in!"<p>

They watched Canada storm away from the room. Arthur felt a little bad but they needed to get in there and talk to Alfred. Touching his own stomach he sighed. They brothers had agreed to meet in two days. That meant they had two days to hide themselves in the wool and get across the borders.

"Now what?" Italy asked.

Germany looked at him. "We get into America's land and talk to him."

"I don't get it…" Prussia said sitting down. "If he wants to be alone why don't we let him? I mean, everyone knows about England being knocked up with YOUR child, Russia, so what's wrong with letting America stay home and calm down?"

They all looked at him. Ludwig sighed. "Because we need America's help. That's why."

"Funny you should say that."

They all looked at Matthew who had returned. He stood there in the door way dressed in his normal clothes he wore at the meetings, goggles and all.

"You know we do, Matthew." Arthur said. "Besides he's being childish by locking himself up and not coming out. It's the same as a child throwing a fit."

"Oui, and he has responsibilities that he has to do."

"It's un-honorable to run like that, aru."

Matthew looked at them and then looked up. "So, you need his help and it's his fault?"

"You don't understand because your young, Matthew." Francis sighed.

"That twit needs to know he can't just take what he wants and then lock himself up." Arthur said rubbed his head.

Matthew glared at them. "Too young and don't understand? Last time I checked I was stronger then both of you."

They all looked shocked as Canada set his hands on his hips and glared at them with such venom that both France and England felt their mouths drop a little.

"I ain't help you. I know what your planning but it won't work. Go a head and try it but Alfred's not stupid because if he wasn't he wouldn't be the only super power in the world. You really think your going to just cross the border and find him? Just like that? Idiots."

"Matthew, you won't speak to us like that-!"

"I'll speak whatever the fuck I want!"

Arthur looked shocked and so did everyone else.

"Now… get the fuck out of my house before I call my army on you."

* * *

><p>"Whoa, little bro, you got mad!" Alfred laughed. "I wish I could have seen their faces!"<p>

"Al… their still going after you…"

"I know and I got a plan. I need you to do something for me, okay?"

"Sure,"

After they talked it out Alfred hung up and stretched. It was a nice day out with the wind blowing and kids out flying their kites. Smiling he stood but and patted his stomach. Now with four months on his side he ahd gotten his small baby bump.

Putting over a hoodie sweat shirt Alfred went outside and took a short walk before stopping and looking up. They would come here. He knew they would. Well, if Matthew played his part right then most likely they would head to his house in Washington.

Smiling he sat down on a near by bench. It had been a day sine he had been told about them being there. Tomorrow they would be here. That meant he had little time to come up with a plan but he would mage. After all his had his states to help him. However he wasn't sure about seeing them since he was carrying a baby-

"Alfred…?"

Freezing Alfred cringed in disgust and anger. Closing his eyes he counted to tend and then slowly turned and looked at the person who called his name.

"The hell did you get in here, Arthur?"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Mix: No, they will be together again but ya know cheating is… well kind of a break up sorta.<strong>

**To blackrain707: You can do it! I don't think my stories are too good with it's normal plots TT'**

**To Perfect1Up: No, they did not know they planned on getting married, but that's gonna be mentioned soon. World is just mean… D:**

**To meka18: I'm glad I shocked you :D**

**To Meat: thank you!**

**To Mangosmooth1: US of freaking A! lol I had to use that line.**

**To Animateia: :D Good song**

**To Rainbow Japan: You wish had been answered.**

**To TheHeroLove: It's a secret- no. It will stay RusAme because I hate when ppl write about RusAme and it ends with (beeping word) USUK. Wth REALLY?**

**To Rasalynnlynx: they have lost. Poor things.**

**To Lispet: lol I like imaging her accent when I write and others too :D**

**To kitlinasusa: Aww that's so nice to** **hear :'D**


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred glared. "How he hell did you get into my country?"

Looking worried Arthur took a step back. "I forged a document saying I was American so they let me through…. It wasn't easy. It was extremely hard."

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk. Please just listen."

Gritting his teeth Alfred folded his arms. "I don't want to talk to you. Now get out."

"Alfred please! I know your mad but listen to me you can't cut off the world like that! Think of everyone who-"

"I'm done thinking about everyone! I'm gonna think about me from now on! You better start packing up and going back to your own country or continue to bother my brother by staying at his house and spying on me. Yeah. I know. Get out England I don't want to talk to you or anyone else."

"Alfred, please-"

"Don't make me hurt you, Arthur. Because I will."

"Just listen! You need the world to help you with your economy and to strengthen it and most of all you need us to-"

"To leave me that hell alone! If you hadn't noticed my country is doing fine without all of you and I'm going to pay off my debt soon. Just three more years and it all paid off. What's wrong? Upset? No more of my social sites or trading? Need help but no one else is willing? My brother can help but only so much. He's kind hearted and sweet but when Matthew sees just how cruel everyone can be he'll end up closing his country like me. We'll only be open the borders between out nations."

"Alfred! Your being childish-!"

"Says the pirate. Or maybe you forgotten that? When you stole nations to build your precious Empire? What happened when that age ended? Oh yeah, you got your commonwealth. I remember how much you hated it!"

"I never- well, it was new to me!"

"So it this! And hell I love it! I should have closed my country off years ago!" Alfred laughed. "I feels great!"

Arthur folded his arms and tensed when Alfred's laugh stopped and his eyes narrowed. Blinking Arthur took two steps back. It was then that he noticed Alfred was looking at his stomach. Gulping his turned slight around.

"… I'm going to get an ultra sound next month."

"I know. One month after mine." Alfred glared. "Just leave and I won't hurt you. I wanna enjoy the peace before I have to meet with someone."

"Who are you-?"

Something hit Arthur hard. So hard he stumbled to the floor. Lucky he had landed backward so no harm came to the baby but his tail bone and his cheek burned in pain. Eyes watering a little he looked up at Alfred. The fierce eyes stayed on him for a few seconds before he turned and left. Sitting there in shock Arthur slowly got to his feet. So it as really over…

America was never going to open his borders again.

* * *

><p>This had been a bad idea in the long run. It always had been, but Ivan couldn't take it anymore. He had to see Alfred and it running form soldiers with guns and tanks, and dear god it was guns and tanks then so be it.<p>

After making passed the soldiers and three of America's states Ivan managed to lose them. Breathing hard he turned and continued to run where he knew Alfred would be. When they first found out about the baby Alfred had picked one of his house to raise them in.

The house was close by and they had gotten the room ready and it had been painted a light color for either gender. Ivan knew that would be the place he would staying at. Lucky for Ivan he knew all the ways to get there without being seen.

Getting to the house he pulled out the key and put it in the back door lock. To his surprise it opened. Surely America had thought about replacing it? Opening the door slowly Ivan peeked in. no one around in the kitchen.

Going in he closed it carefully and locked it. Walking slowly and quietly he looked around the whole bottom half of the house. Noting that no one was down there he walked up the stairs and looked around for the any signs of life.

The house was oddly quiet. Going to the master bedroom Ivan noticed it was opened a little. Opening it more he froze, hand still on the handle. Alfred was looking at him with a blank face. No anger no sadness. Just looking at him. Then he looked back to the show he was watching on the tv.

"My states said you got passed the border. I was waiting for you."

"… I'm sorry-"

"I know. It just hurts, okay? It hurts a lot."

Ivan stood there looking at Alfred. He seemed healthier. It must have been the pick up in his economy but he also looked wore out. Tired and with eh look of wanting to sleep but couldn't seem to. Walking around the side of the bed Ivan watched his lover. There was still no signs of anger. Instead Alfred laid back as the tv played on with on of the shows he was watching. Alfred turned off the tv and settled on his side and closed his eyes, head resting his arm.

Feeling the dip in the bed Alfred made no move to stop Ivan. The other nation was physically bigger then him but not as powerful. The only down side to being a superpower was having the world wanting to backstab you anytime they wanted.

Feeling Ivan's arm slowly slip over his waist and soon the other's body was pressed up against his. Eyes still closed Alfred sighed peaceful as lips pressed against his temple and then his neck. It was a silent way of asking forgiveness.

Eyes still closed Alfred nodded and sighed softly as Ivan ran a hand over his baby bump. The fourth month was going a long fine. Laying his hand over Ivan's he let the other rub his stomach gently. Relaxing fully Alfred started to drift off to sleep.

Staying a wake Ivan smiled nuzzling Alfred's head. How he had missed him. So much it was painful. Kissing his lover's head Ivan pulled him close finally feeling happy again. Covering them he soon to drifted off with the peace of knowing they were together.

* * *

><p>"There's the baby." The nurse said. "Do you want to know the gender?"<p>

"Da, we do." Ivan said.

Alfred said nothing but looked at the screen waiting. Ivan held his hand tight as the nurse moved the little device and then took a few more pictures. Then she settled it in once place.

"Congratulations it's-"

"A boy." Ivan said looking at the screen.

Still not saying anything Alfred closed his eyes with a smile. When it was over they left hand in hand and Ivan looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding Alfred patted his stomach and sighed.

It had been two weeks since Ivan had managed to get back to Alfred and since the first day Alfred hadn't spoken a word. Just nodding shaking his head. Alfred expressions were easy to tell what he was thinking but why didn't he want to talk? The little American loved to talk. More then he loved food.

"Alfred, are you still mad at me?"

A head shake no.

"Why won't you speak to me?"

Shrugging Alfred got into the car and made a hand movement to show Ivan he wanted to go somewhere. Getting in Ivan started the car and started it. He was sure there was something going on besides Alfred just giving him… what did they call it here? The silent treatment? Da, that was it.

* * *

><p>"Ouch! That hurts!"<p>

"England if you do not hold still then I can't help you." Germany said.

England winced again as the medicine was pressed to his burning chin and lips. That hurt less then his tail bone. Which made his reason for going to Germany's instead of France's house. Mainly because he had to sit on some ice and then put on a hot pack.

"Thank you, Ludwig."

"Ja, your welcome. How did you mange to make it into America's home unnoticed?"

"I forged the papers and changed my voice to have an American accent. Ouch!"

"Hm, he held back at lest. If he had used his full strength America would have broken you bones in about a million pieces. There. You need to rest before doing anything else."

"I need to get home."

"You can barly walk and the walk you were doing coming up to my house made everyone think that you went to many rounds with someone-"

"IT BLOODY HELL DOESN'T!"

Ludwig shook his head. "Ja. Now lay down. I will call France to come and get you later."

"No… don't tell him."

"I thought you two were seeing each other?"

"Everyone thinks that. No, we aren't… at lest that possibility is now dead since, well, this." Arthur said rubbing his stomach.

"I will send Gilbert up with your dinner later."

"Thank you."

Laying down Arthur looked up at eh fan. It was spinning and he was glad since he was sweating from eh pain and the stinging of the medicine frowning he wished he had gotten to say something more to Alfred but his pride wouldn't let him.

Closing his eyes he tried to think of something else before the American got angrier. It was worst this time because China lost a huge chunk of money with America not buying his stuff or even allowing it into the country. Instead America had everyone packing up stuff made n China and was sending it back and all that boxes had 'Thank you' written on them.

"Hey, dinner time. Wake up."

Opening his eyes sleepy Arthur cursed. He must have dozed off in the middle of his thinking. Looking up at Prussia who was just standing there with a tray he rubbed his eyes and winced as he sat up.

"West said you had to eat this. It's good for the baby."

"Thank you. You're oddly calm. Normally you would come in here yelling about how awesome you are."

When there was no answer Arthur looked at Gilbert. He was just standing there looking at him with a black face. Once he blinked his red eyes but that was it. Frowning Arthur took another bite waiting for a response but it never came.

"What?"

"Do you need anything else?"

"Why are you being so polite? Shouldn't you be out drinking or something?"

Again Gilbert only stood there looking and then looked up in thought for a few minutes. In which time Arthur angrily ate his food and then set the tray a side. If Prussia felt pity for him then he didn't want it! He was fine! He didn't need any help form anyone-

"Are you done with your food?"

"Yes! Stop talking like that! What's wrong with you are you sick or something?" Arthur yelled. "If your pitying then sod off you git!"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you angry."

Frowning Arthur stood up and winced a little at the pain but did it anyway and folded his arms across his chest. Something wasn't right here. Gilbert was never this… this… tame. This calm and speaking softy. What the bloody hell was going on?

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" Gilbert asked surprised.

"Gilbert! Come down here for a minute." Ludwig called up.

"Ja, Bruder. I need to go. I'll bring you something to drink later."

* * *

><p>"Alfred, please talk to me."<p>

Sighing again Alfred looked at him. "Ivan… I'm not mad I swear. I'm depressed Now please let me wallow in self pity!"

Happy Alfred talked to him Ivan held him tight but it was short lived as the word replayed in his mind. Depression? Well, it was kind of his fault Alfred was this way and he did need to fix it. Rubbing Alfred's back since the strain of carry a child would soon get worse Ivan thought about doing something for Alfred to make him happy.

A few hours later Ivan feel a sleep on bed with Alfred. But Alfred wasn't sleeping. He was spinning a barrel in a gun. Over and over, open and close and click. After a few minute Alfred stood up and opened the camber and loaded bullets in them.

And fired.

* * *

><p><strong>To In The Mix: lol your right. ^^ He's sneaky~<strong>

**To sabacat: Alfred is being a little childish but being preg messed with his mind.**

**To Perfect1Up: Ivan's heart broken at the moment ;D but yes he should! WHY I NO WRITE THAT? Oh… because I didn't think of it XD**

**To Meat is Mruder Tasty murder: tada you answer!**

**To blackrain707: I'm so happy you said that I'm blushing! TvT I feel so popular! And I've never been popular before… :O lol I think they might have noticed something down there during a pat down ;D**

**To kitkatt26: :D Aw, I tried not to make someone so hated but it was called for then I will… I'm a horrible person…**

**To love-for-bakas: Indeed they should! But then I wouldn't have a story :D**

**To meka18: lol it's okay :D**

**To Rainbow Japan: the answer has arrived!**

**To Kats with Shamrocks: OMG YOUR ALIVE! All better now?**


	7. Chapter 7

The man with the gun fell from the window down to the ground. The shot was loud so it jolted up Russia. He ran over to the window and looked down. The killer laid there dead. Alfred clicked the gun and set it down on the dresser.

"Do me a favor and get me my medicine from the store. I need it."

"Da… Are you alright."

"Fine. Just go get it."

When Ivan was out for the house Alfred picked up his phone and sent text to a few of his states. Going to the closet he pulled out a suit case and started packing some things he would need. Twenty minutes later he was taking it down the stairs when the door opened and three states came in and one of them, New Mexico ran up and took the suit case.

Texas and New York ran through the house grabbing pictures, and other things and running back out to the van they had brought. Being at the human age of fifteen and thirteen wasn't the best but they easily fooled the humans.

Once they packed up some of the things, Alfred go into the driver's seat and then saw Texas and New York take out two jugs.

"Hey, What did I say about burning down house?"

"But he'll follow you! This way there's no way he can trace you."

"Just hurry up."

So the two ran through the house. Lucky for them America was always moving form one state to another to spend time with all of them. Once down they ran to the van and Texas threw a match and then hopped in as they drove away.

"Where are we going?" Texas asked as she tilted her hat.

"I don't know…" Alfred sighed. "Somewhere were no one can find me."

"You can stay with me!" New York said. "Ill chase out anyone who bothers you."

"No, daddy's gonna stay with me!" Texas argued. "Besides my home is way better then yours!"

"No it's not!"

"It is too!"

Even with the yelling match going on in the backseat New Mexico barely heard it. Instead he continued to look at their father, America. For a few months they had feared that he would stop being angry and would forgive the other countries and with America letting Russia stay with him for that week made then uneasy. Then they got a call to come and help him leave ASAP. He wasn't angry. No, America was down right pissed off.

And someone had to pay.

* * *

><p>The house fire had started to die. As it did a lone figure stood odd from it the eyes knowing what had happened. Glaring Ivan turned and left. No doubt America would send his states to get him out of the country. If he hurried he could leave before the little monsters had a change to get their hands on him.<p>

The States never did take well to anyone hurting their father.

* * *

><p>The world was going crazy. China was throwing a fit at all the stuff returned and even with the money that was being sent to pay off the debt, it meant in the long run he wouldn't have America to buy from him. Not only him but others worried. The only one not suffering was Canada.<p>

The world meeting was held in England. The absent of America was noted right away. As the meeting went on and the issue this time was to talk to America by any means. Arthur had let Germany run the meeting because he was fearing for his life at the moment.

Not only did their plan fail to get into America's country but Canada had cut off their ways of getting passed the border and somehow Russia had managed to get to see America and he said something about a fight and a house on fire before telling them America left and went somewhere else.

That wasn't the worst thing. No, that was fine but it was Russia. God, his eyes stayed on England that whole time and it was starting to get him worried. Not once looking at the other nation Arthur wondered what the bloody hell he could have done this time to upset the older nations.

As the meeting dwelled on with their sad attempts to called Alfred, and the line was disconnected. They asked Canada for his new number but the peace country scoffed and said he left his phone at home which was a complete lie.

So no one knew just where America was. Thought many claimed that he was staying in one of the warmer parts of his states. Other said he would be hiding in the white house. A few said he might have left his country and went somewhere else.

Of course n one really knew. When the meeting was over Arthur got up slowly since he was now showing. Gathering his notes he tensed with the aura behind him. Gulping he tried to remain calm and turned around slowly.

"Yes, Russia?"

The childish smile was there. "I want to know what the baby is."

Lips tightening Arthur took a step back without noticing. "It's a baby girl…"

"And Alfred is having a boy."

"Yes… I need to go figure something out. If you'll excuse me- Ahh!"

The room had emptied with Russia's hand lashed out and caught the other by the neck. He wasn't squeezing the little neck or bruising it. Instead he kept a firm hold on him. Hands going up to try and pull him off Arthur started to worry.

"I thought he had forgiven me…"

"Russia…?"

"He didn't… I should have seen it. He was still angry- no, he was furious. He only let me stay with him until he had time to move to another location. I think he was worried about the baby and that's why he let me stay with him… the reason I got to see what gender the baby was…"

Be this time Ivan's voice wavered. It was clear he was extremely upset. The hand tightened a little and Arthur started to shake. He was more scared for his little baby and since he could feel his own pulse in the grip of Ivan's hand was a bad thing.

"Ivan… please let me go…?"

"I wanted to make him happy. I really do love him, England. I've never loved anyone before… not truly. And now… now it's gone. All of it… and it's your fault!"

"Help! HELP ME- Ughh!"

"Why did you get pregnant!"

Russia forced England on the ground then used both hands to try and strangle him. As he set his hands around the smaller one's neck and started to tighten his grip he felt England lightly trying to push him off. The little hands trying to remove his hands as the English man gasped.

"I-Ivan…st-stop it… ple-please… th-the ba-baby-"

At the word baby Ivan snapped his hands back so fast as if Arthur had been a sneak intent on biting him. Arthur gasped out desperately and rolled on to his side hack and coughing as he rubbed his neck with one hand trying to breath in the much needed air.

Right before he could get it back to normal he cried out as Ivan pulled him up and carried him in a panic to sofa. Putting him there Ivan stepped back. It had shocked him that he had forgotten the child England was carrying.

For a few more minutes Russia stood there and then turned and left. Sitting up Arthur used one hand to hold his stomach and the other to rub his neck. Panting a little he leaned back. That was to close for comfort and now he need to worry about both talking to America and not getting killed by Russia.

If only there was away for him to fix it. For a moment he stayed silent when he got an idea. Sitting up he gasped at his sore throat. Maybe there was a way he could fix it but he would need China's help to do it and with some luck they would be able to pull off.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?"<p>

"I swear , Gilbert, I don't even know where Alfred is but he still calls me to let me know he's fine."

Pausing in thought Gilbert rubbed his head a little and sat down on the chair in the hall. On the phone he heard Canada asking him if there was anything else he needed to know.

"Nein. Thanks anyway. Are you sure you don't know?"

"Alfred's cell phone bounces off over a hundred cell phones towers. It's impossible to to track where he could be and even if I did know I wasn't going to tell you. Understand that Alfred's my brother and I protect him like he protects me."

"Alrigth fine. Bye."

Sighing Gilbert got up and walked to his room and laid on his bed. He had gotten up this morning around six and now it was four and he was tired. How he hated his weaken body. Stupid wall, stupid rat crazy boss who start world war II and most of stupid Russia. Well, maybe not so much Russia.

When he had lived with Ivan had had expected to be tortured. His people suffered and Ivan was always there to comfort him. It had been such a long time that Gilbert had forgotten just how humans and nations reacted differently form each other.

This would explain Ivan and Alfred being together. Still… How could everyone be blaming him? SO what if America was mad? If anyone else had done it then no one would say a word but sigh and huff about it, but everything America did the everyone thought it was so bad.

China had the sars, people freaked out.

America had the oil spill, which was England's fault for not replacing the parts as promised and the whole world got pissed off at America. When England did replace and help clean up it was still America's fault. People need help America is there, then they blame him.

Did anyone ever think that maybe the freedom Nation was sick of taking care of everyone else and not even a thank you? It was really no surprise when America closed off everyone. Well, not to him, but everyone seemed shocked.

"Gilbert?"

"Hm?"

"Come on it's time for your medicine."

"I don't want any."

Sighing Ludwig came into the room. "You know your body hasn't gotten any stronger. Here take your pills and give me your arm."

Feeling to tired to argue Gilbert lifted himself up taking the pills and water. Taking them he downed the whole glass and then help out his right arm. A needle pressed into it. When it was removed a cotton ball and the tape bandage was applied.

"There. Try to rest and I'll bring you something to eat."

"Okay. Hey, West?"

"Ja?"

"I'll get better soon right?"

"Ja, of course."

With that Gilbert load back down and within second was a sleep. Looking at his brother Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck and then walked over and covered him. He hoped Gilbert would get better. Ever since the wall came down his brother had gotten unusually… calm.

For a while he though it was because Gilbert went through so much but then he realized that now that Gilbert was East Germany and not Prussia it had affected him. Horribly. Since he wasn't in control and the thousands of years of belong the black eagle, ironic since he was an Albino, and now he had nothing.

As Gilbert was told once before he was now only for show. Ludwig did all the work and his brother did nothing. Well, it wasn't like Gilbert hadn't tried to help. He honestly did but the boss and leaders didn't want him too. So his brother had gotten depressed, and now his body weakened even further. Something had to change but what Ludwig didn't know.

Running a hand through his brother's hair Ludwig smiled a little. Standing he turned off the light and left the room. After worked he would try and find another way to get Gilbert back to normal.

* * *

><p>"Your joking right? That can't be right!"<p>

"You asked for my help, aru!"

"Yes, but what the bloody hell are these things!"

"Just put them in you pot so we can give it to America!"

The two continued to fight over the different herbs they were mixing. After a long time and lots of work they finally made the potion.

"Now all we have to do is get America to drink this."

"But we don't know were his is, aru."

"I know where he is. It was hard but one of my fairy's found him."

"… Are you sick, aru?"

"I'm not bloody sick!"

* * *

><p>The fairy struggled with the bottle but made it to the place where America was. Inside the penthouse the American was walking around hold his stomach and do small excises. Struggled she poured the clear liquid into the water and then left before he turned around.<p>

Picking up the glass Alfred drank the water as he sat down and flipped through the channels. As he settled for the news he started to feel sleepy. Blinking he sighed and then laid on his side on the couch. It was strange since he had just woke up a few hours ago.

Eyes closing he drifted off to sleep. The day went by without him waking up and the fairy started to worry when the other opened his eyes slowly blinking. Tehn he sat up and yawned and looked down…

And starting screaming.

"Why the fuck am I pregnant!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Trayce: Well, thank you for giving up on my story without even review or sending me a PM, if you didn't like it then don't read it and not stay around to see what happens next… I can't please everyone, honey.<strong>

**To In the Mix: XD He didn't take him back just need time to move ;D I know they are… and yet I can't bring myself to stop writing them :O**

**To tPerfect1Up: THAT'S RIGHT IVAN!**

**To Meka18: Hook line and sinker! Lol I don't even know what that means… -v-**

**To Kats with Shamrocks: YAY! I'm so excited for you!**

**To HiddenChaser: I have updated! Thank you!**

**To Blueladymare: No, but I'm sure he thought about it ;D**

**To Rainbow Japan: There are many things wrong with me XD**

**To Lispet is Lazy: England is secretly with the men in black ;D… I'm afraid of aliens :O**

**To Blackrain707: He shoot and it was some random killer! OMG I'm such a bad person XD**

**To KaPirataAa: The world likes to gang on him because he's a young nation. America was tired of listening and just wen t his own way.**

**To love-for-bakas: We should all hug Alfred and cuddle him ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

Looking around the apartment ins panic Alfred saw his phone. Grabbing it he flipped it open and called Matthew. The phone rang for a few seconds and when it answered Alfred started scream into it as loud as his lungs could carry it.

The tiny fairy was also in a panic and instead of going back to tell England what had happened she took off trying to get away as fast as her wings could carry her.

"…WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS ALREADY PREGNEAT?" Alfred cried out. "I'm not even dating anyone!"

There was a pause as Alfred listened to his twin explain who he was dating and who's baby it was and then asked him if Alfred had hit his head or something. Then asking if he knew what date it was. Blinking and rubbed his tear away Alfred blushed a little.

"Ivan? I'm dating him and having his baby? That Ivan? Russia Ivan?"

"Yes," Matthew said on the phone. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Sunday. We got a world meeting today."

"Alfred it's Friday and we don't have one."

Looking up in thought Alfred tried to figure out what happened. "I'll call you right back."

"Al-"

Click.

Setting the phone down Alfred turned on the tv and flipped it to a world news channel. The more he watched it the more confused he got. Getting up slowly and holding his stomach he went to his room. At lest he knew that his penthouse was pretty much the same.

If he was pregnant with Ivan's baby, and that made him blush. He had feelings for the nation, but no memory of them being together or even a one night stand. But if he was with the other nation and pregnant then he would have write it down in a journal.

Not like Gilbert's diaries. God, knows that guy just loved to write for hours on end, but Alfred only wrote about half a page when something exciting happened. Finding a book dating the year he remember and the one he didn't Alfred pulled them out and started reading.

* * *

><p>"It's been three bloody days and not matter how many times I called him, America still won't pick up."<p>

"Mon lapin, do you think that your portion did not work?" Francis asked taking a sip of wine. "Maybe he never drank it."

"Impossiable. My fairy wouldn't let me down…" Arthur sighed. "It should have worked by now. Alfred shouldn't be mad anymore."

Taking a few more zips of wine as he read over some pappers Francis frowned a little. Turning the page over and then back agin he set them down and looked at England. He was now showing at five months so that put America at six. Now Francis hadn't seen America since the world meeting when Arthur reviled that he was having Russia's child as well.

Taking another zip and swirling the glass he looked at the smaller man. "Try again… maybe he lost his phone or is playing video games."

"Yes, your right." Arthur sighed. "Oh… maybe I'll go throw up first."

"Morning sickness?"

"Yes and it's been pretty bad lately. Excuse me."

Once he was gone Francis downed the rest of the wine in the glass and groaned pressing the glass to his head. Pausing for a minute he set down the glass and got the wine bottle and poured more in it. Taking another drink of the strong wine his phone went off.

"Bounjour, mon ami… How are you holding up?"

"Not good amigo.. Hic."

"Mon ami how much have you've had?"

"A cou-couple of bottles…"

Soft crying was soon heard. Swallowing a gulp Francis started to comfort his long time friend. The Sprained was extremely upset, but then again they both were and it was up to Francis to the stronger of the two emotionally since he was older.

After ten minutes he got Antonio to stop crying and invited him over, but only if he had someone drive him since he was drunk. Hanging up the phone he took another gulp and drained the wine. Let out a uhh, he poured some more into the glass.

When Arthur came back looking a little pale and holding his stomach, Francis stood up and went to him and lead him to a chair.

"Sit down, mon cher. I'll go get you some water and mints."

"Thank you."

"Mon cher what is that potion supposed to do?"

"Just to relax him. Make him feel… well, not angry anymore. It should have worked by now… what could be keeping him from answering my calls?"

* * *

><p>Alfred felt sick. Reading the books and learning the facts he got angry but then clammed down. It was true he had some feelings for the Russian nations. And what he wrote says that they got together and had fallen in love rather fast.<p>

Then in a few more pages it said that Ivan would act out think that Alfred was going to leave him like everyone else even to the point of breaking up with the American. Alfred had been so mad and hurt according to the pages that he swore he wouldn't take him back but the other kept saying he was sorry and tried to make up for it.

Alfred had given him a second chance. It had been a wondering six months and then Ivan started asking if they could start a family. Two months later Alfred had agreed when Ivan had asked him to marry him. That would explain the small silver band on his ring finger.

Then it was black for almost three weeks when the words talked about England getting pregnant with a child. Ivan's child. Shutting off the world-

"What! The world?" Alfred screamed into the book. "I shut of… the entire world…?"

Reading more Alfred frowned. Sitting back he rubbed his baby bump and sighed. Closing his eyes he thought of what to do. Picking up his phone he called Matthew.

* * *

><p>"The world meeting will began-"<p>

The door opened and Canada walked in with his bear, holding on to him. The goggled pulled over his eyes. He looked at Germany and room looking at him.

"So-sorry, I'm late. I had to go to the eye doctors."

"Very well, Canada your excused. Take your seat."

Making his way to his seat Canada sat down and listen to the meeting. As it went on it was mostly about how to get America to open his borders again and trading started again. Also it seemed people were suffering form not having their social sites.

Smiling as the drinks had been passed out Canada took a drink of water and continued to look at the people around him. As it continued they asked China and England if they had been able to get America to calm down.

"We don't know aru, he won't answer our calls. The potion was going to make him forget about being angry."

The room murmured and looked around. So that's what had happened. Nothing good could come of both China and England working together for a potion. Drinking the whole glass Canada sat it down and listened and waited as the hours continued on.

As the meeting continued Cuba leaned over. "DO you think they'll ever get America to talk?"

Smiling without looking at the other nation and his goggles still on Canada shook his head. "I don't think so. America might have a plan up his sleeve. They forget he's a world super power."

"But he's young and kind of stupid."

Sitting up straighter Canada frowned. "If he's stupid why can't anyone get into his country? Human or nation?"

"… Si, your right."

"Always am."

The meeting went nowhere. Canada looked at England noting his baby bump. When it came to his turn he stood up and walked with Jumajiro still in his arms and up to the podium. Clearing his voice he spoke into the mic.

"England, I've been wanting to know, and I think everyone else too, what is going to happened with your child?"

The room mumbled in agreement. England looked surprised that Canada would ask that here. "Well… I would like to keep her. I'd rather raise here and she be a small town in my country."

"Alright sounds fair. And Russia, what do you think? Or did you want the child?"

"Da, I want the child." he said. "It's half mine."

Canada let out a tsk. "So is America's child. Back to England and China. You two used the potion on him right?"

"Yes."

"Yes, aru."

"Well, I'm going to tell it worked-"

The room started cheering and seemed happy. Frowning Canada glared at England, China, Russia, and a few other who looked atll to happy about this. Talking again he was interrupted by someone trying to end the meeting.

Growling Canada yelled into the mic shocking them all. "Hey! I'm not done you bastards! Amway…I talked to my brother the other day and he had woken up… with no memory of shutting off the world or being pregnant with Russia's child. Not even the fact that they we're dating. So I told him everything."

"Canada!" England shot up. "Why did you do that!"

"I don' know… because he woke up with no memory? England, sit down, I'm not done."

"Listen here-"

"I SAID SIT DOWN!" Canada roared.

The room was silent. "Anyway. America said he won't open his borders. Even though his memories had been erased he's going to stick by them until the baby is born and then, maybe, he'll think about opening his borders and have a meeting with some of us. Oh, and one more thing…. Russia."

"Da?" Russia looked up. "What is it?"

"Here. My brother wanted me to give this too you."

Standing Russia walked up to the smaller nation and took what was in his hand. Looking down Russia cringed at the sigh of the ring. Closing his fist tight around it he turned and went back to his seat and put his head down on the table and didn't look up again.

"That's all I have for America's behalf-"

"Wait a bloody minute!" England yelled. "He need to stop this! This is ridiculous! You tell him that he better get his sorry arse up and stop mopping like a child!"

Canada looked at him but no one could see his eyes with the goggles on. Soon France aided the English nation, then China got into it and Cuba and it continued. After ten minutes Canada's frowned deepened and Germany stepped up to shut them all up.

"Enough! Canada… is there anything else from America?"

"Just one more knew thing that he said before England's little out burst about sucking it up.'

"Tell that bloody wanker that he better come to the next meeting or-"

"America said: Forget opening the borders. I'm going to tighten them."

The room started screaming. Russia kept his head down. This was horrible. This was the third time he had hurt Alfred and he had thought it would be Alfred hurting him first. It hurt his heart. Alfred had been completely loyal and this thing was out o control.

Worse Ivan had known just how much America was suffering with the world. To be honest it wasn't to much of a shock to him. Once Alfred had told Ivan what it would be like if he ever shut down his borders. It was pillow talk but now Ivan realized that America's mind was always going. One step ahead other others, his mind on constantly discovery and plans.

"Hey! I'm going to leave now. Oh, and England I know this is hard for you to understand but, you don't own America. Get. Over. It!"

Canada smiled and then turned and started to leave. Then he turned back at the others there looking at him. Looking them up and down one last time Canada smiled and walked away. They watched him go. No one stopped him.

In the car Canada hummed to himself as he got to the border line. Stepping out of the car he pulled off the goggles and the coat.

Meanwhile back in the meeting room Germany finally noticed Swaziland's sister raising her hand and seemed to be doing it a while.

"Yes?" The room turned to her.

She blushed and stuttered. "m, um.. I was won-wondering if you… well, that is to say… um… Th-that… did you noticed that was.. America dressed as Canada?"

* * *

><p><strong>To Perfect1Up: Yes, he was but his memory was erased. Ivan is pretty useless right now. He doesn't know how to handle it. Lol the scary younger brother!<strong>

**To blackrain707: I so went there! :D**

**To emismpunk: yes they do!**

**To Ashocola: Grrr to them!**

**To Kats with Shamrocks: Ameruke- I mean America… :D**

**To HinddenCheaser: Dun dun dun**

**To LaPirataAna: the best is yet to come!**

**To meka18: lol they like fire :D**

**To Raining Hearts4Ever: Maybe he will I have an idea in mind =w= Oh I am so bad**

**To ThehereLove: I understand! I hate phones when they don't work! Or the site. :D**

**To love-for-bakas: Just made him go form angry to Mood swinging angry!**

**To Lispet: Why yes, she is. :D Yes… Gilbert is… can't tell you yet.**


	9. Chapter 9

"How did it go? Did anyone notice?"

"Nope. Thanks for lending me Kumajiro, it helped hid the fact I'm pregnant. Now I'm tired… Help me home Mattie."

The two brother's headed off to the penthouse. As they drove the didn't talk. Alfred looked at the window, his head hurting. It had been a lot of stress and stamina not to yell at everyone and more so since he was confused and had a hard time trying to recall anything. It was like walking in too a room with the wrong speech.

Rubbing his stomach as his back hurt, Alfred wondered what he as going name the baby. Closing his eye she almost dozes off when his phone started ringing. Picking it up he ignored it.

"They figured it out." Alfred sighed and turned off his phone. "At lest we got over the border before they figured it out."

"Yeah. You can sleep if you want."

"Yeah. Wake me when we get home."

"Okay," Matthew smiled.

Driving was easy. When they got to a stop light Matthew looked over at his brother and paused. The ringer finger was now free from it's silver ring. This shocked Matthew. When Alfred had first told him about the engagement no, his brother, for the first time, had been truly down to the root of his heart in love.

Now… well, he didn't know what to do but been there for his brother. The only thing that worried him the most was that if the potion that they gave Alfred would ware off too soon or if it happened at a bad time or what if…?

A horrible thought struck Matthew. What if Alfred got back his memories back right before he had the child or during? No… No! If it happened any time between now and then… the baby might not make it! This was bad. It was beyond that! Alfred was a super power but even when it was time to give birth they were just as weak as the humans! Well, humans are strong but nations are like ten times that of the strongest man alive!

Gulping Matthew prayed that the baby would be okay and more so that his brother would be okay.

* * *

><p>The room was dead silent. No one could speak. All their thoughts had been the same. What did I notice? The signs were there. Canada so quite and this time he wasn't. The North American Brother looked alike and most of all the voice. Canada's was serious when talking but still soft. This time it had not been loud like America's but it from and clear and determined and filled with the confidence that America was proud of.<p>

The sound of a chair being shoved away from it's seat and the clatter jolted everyone out of their state of shock only to see Russia storming out the room. No one could tell how much time had passed but other nations jumped to their feet trying to flee after the American nation.

Of course they we're too late, since the brothers had already left and had used every trick they knew not to be followed. Needless to say the others didn't know where to find them once again.

"Aiya! He was right in this room, aru!" China yelled jumping up.

"How did I not notice ?" Japan said. "I am America's best friend!"

The room continued to scream in anger. Germany rubbed his head as Italy looked worried. It was until a gun shock rang through the meeting room did everyone shut up. It was Swaziland.

"Enough! Everyone shut up and sit down!"

Another gun shot fired.

"Oh no!" Japan suddenly shouted. "If that was America then he knows all of our plans that we discussed! He was listening the whole time!"

"Bloody hell…"

* * *

><p>"The bloody fool I am… he was too loud and firm in his voice I should have noticed! And he used that damn bear to his stomach!"<p>

Francis sighed and swayed a little in his chair as the bottle of wine kept going down. "Oui. That's a simple yet affective plan."

Still fuming at himself England looked up at the ceiling. "I never thought America would dress up as Canada."

"They are twins." Francis took another gulp. "You forget that sometimes."

"I know… how could I have not have noticed? I raised them both!"

"Raised? England, you left them alone for days and sometime forgot you even had Matthew. If you remember that's why America clung o you when you got home but after a while he pushed you away making his own way and along the future encouraging Canada to do the same… even their independent days are close to each other. Alfred July fourth. Then later Matthew got his on July first…"

"I had to go back to work! You did too!"

"Oui… Maybe if we had taken better care of them… non. I believe they still would have fought for freedom. America is strong and so is Canada. And now their both work together more then ever and might be we won't see Canada either. Where as Matthew often went his own way but the way America's country is changing matching more of Canada's with it's going green as they say then Canada might mirror some things form America."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"America mirrors Canada… mirrors America. Their twins… they will always share a bond unlike anyone else in the world."

"Italy has a twin." Arthur augured.

"Oui… but do they have separate countries? Non. Oh, I'm out of wine."

"That's your second bottle! Why do you keep drinking you frog!"

Francis said nothing as he opened another bottle and filled the glass once again. "Someone I know is extremely sick. I'm trying to dull the pain and this is the strongest wine I have. I would offer you some if you weren't pregnant."

Huffing Arthur sat back in his chair and glared out the window. "Russia want's me to give him the child… he thinks if he has the baby then maybe Alfred would be willing to care for it."

Sipping the wine Francis pulled out his phone and sent off a text. "Mon cher, I think you shouldn't worry about him. Right now he's depressed and locked himself up in his house according to Ukraine. Now go lay down I need to make an important call."

England looked at the man who was near drunk with the same feeling around him since the last time they met, so instead of fighting he went to lay down but what was making Francis drink so much? He wondered.

* * *

><p>"Open your mouth."<p>

"Hm…?"

"Gilbert, open your mouth. You need to eat or your going to get sick again." Ludwig said firmly.

The Albino still had his eyes closed and didn't want to open them. They felt heavy . He just wanted to sleep but Ludwig wouldn't let him. Instead he was laying with his back to his brother chest and food was at his lips.

"Open your mouth."

Shaking his head a little Gilbert tried to move away but his body was to weak to do anything. He wasn't sure how long Ludwig had been trying to get him to eat or drink anything but it was clear he was going to get him too.

More time passed and Gilbert felt Ludwig leave. Glad that he was alone Gilbert almost slipped into a deep sleep when something sharp pressed into his arm. Eyes opening in alarm he relaxed seeing Ludwig there. Looking down at the IV that was now on his arm and looked up at the bag now hanging.

"This will keep you hydrated. Now, listen to me Bruder if you don't open your mouth and eat I'll force a tube down your throat. Understand?"

Gilbert whimpered and shook his head and opened his mouth. Sighing Ludwig fed his brother the mashed up food slowly. He didn't want to be mean and angry at him but his brother was too weak and if he didn't eat then most likely the ex-nation would die.

Even though Gilbert was now East Germany his body had grown that of a human baby. Unable to do anything. It was to the point where he thought Gilbert might die if something wasn't done soon. However the only one who could help him was currently closed off.

Frowning Ludwig kept pushing his brother to stay awake and continued to force fed him. It wasn't a lot of food. Only half a bowl of soup. After an hour his brother eat it all. Through the whole process Gilbert whimper and cried and coughed.

It was painful to watch. Once he cleaned up the little that did fall Ludwig covered him and kissed his forehead. Standing he left the room. Going to the kitchen he set down the bowl and took out his phone and called America.

It went to voice mail after thirty seconds. Leaving a message he hoped that America would call back or text him or anything. Well into the night after Ludwig had forced Gilbert to eat again was when his phone went off. Grunting he reached over and answered without looking at the ID.

"Ja."

"You know he's dying right?"

Jolting up in bed in shock Ludwig was now wide awake. "America?"

"Who else? Anyways… he's dying Ludwig. The only thing I could tell would be to seek out Father Time."

"Where do I find-"

"South of Canada. Matthew will help you from there. Good luck."

"America, wait! For what it's worth… I'm sorry for what happened to you… and thank you."

"Don't be. I just started thinking about myself rather then other."

"Ja.."

"And Ludwig?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about Gilbert."

Click.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Al?"<p>

Alfred didn't answer but his twin knew something was up. Going over to him he sat next to him and held his hand. This seem to get his attention and Alfred turned and pulled Matthew into a hug. They held on to each other for a while before Matt repeated his question.

"Yeah, just tired. Feeling bad for Germany's brother. By the way can you show him where Father Time is lingering? I don't think I can even move from here."

"Yeah, you rest. I'll be back soon."

Waving Alfred sighed and waited until he heard a car driving away. Sitting up he grabbed his laptop and started it up. Once he was done putting all the passwords, and going through his security he opened up a file to the white house and sent a message to his boss.

It only took a few seconds before a reply came. As they talked about a few things about the country and how well it was going and how much the people were happy they started on a new health insurance plan that would give everyone a health plan and not pay any fees.

Somewhere during their messages his boss asked him how the baby was and Alfred told him that the baby was fine. That he still had no memory of shutting off the world but he seemed to like it. As they continued their talk for another two hours Alfred started to get dizzy looking at the screen. Telling his boss he was going to lay down for a bit he signed off.

Holding his head he wondered if the potion was going to wear off soon. Instead it just made him want to hurl and he did. On the white carpet he had just gotten.

"Damn it!" He cursed. "Where that carpet cleaner?"

It wasn't easy cleaning it up with the baby bump in his way but Alfred got it done and then sat down on his bed and looked up in thought.

"Russia, huh…?"

It amused him really. That he, the United States of America was dating, and possibly, married that Russian Federation. To be honest Alfred wanted to know what the world thought about them. What they thought about him going to the meeting disguised as Canada. What they thought about him carrying the child of-

"Shit! Did my water just break..? Holy shit, my water broke!"

* * *

><p><strong>To meka18: I heard and was told that the original America was going to be cunning, extremely intelligent and very sneaky but they went with loud and obnoxious. :D So I try to combine both. <strong>

**To In the Mix: I thought since their twins and should at one point switch places.**

**To LaPirateAna: Lol and the fact everyone noticed him! XD **

**To RainingHeart4ever: You ftw!**

**To BlackRain707: OMG ME TOO!**

**To emismpunk: In my mind America wouldn't be a super power unless he actually knew his stuff so writing down his notes and checking out other ppl he knew to make sure mad sense. Also I American and Canada have an extremely close relation with the Untied States so it would make sense to call them first. **

**To Perfect1Up: yep, they figured if he couldn't remember England being preg then all was good but it worked too well :D Yes, Ivan is a lump.. For now. **

**To Kats With Shamrocks: I did~ But I don't think we made it anywhere as useful as we thought it would be XD**

**To Rainbow Japan: A twist I thought of right before I left my home! Thank you! XD**

**To xXBlackPhantomXx: XD **

**To TheHeroLove: He was holding Canada's bear in front of him. XD**

**To Lispet: Spain and France are depressed… TT Thank you so much!**

**To love-for-bakas: Russia thinking 'Kolkolkolkol…' XD Maybe… :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm so sorry Al… I didn't mean to leave my glass of water n the couch."

"Geez Mattie! I thought I went into early labor!" Alfred groaned. "Damn it I thought I was gonna die!"

"Calm down Al! I'll call you later. I have to take Germany to the place and then I'll wait for him to get done with Father Time. But Al… Is it true?"

"Yeah. Gilbert's dying but I know father time can help if he's in a good mood or is convinced. I'll talk to you later. I need to change out these wet pants… the ones your water got wet…"

"Bye, Al!"

Hanging up Alfred sighed and patted his stomach. At lest he wasn't in labor. Picking up the fallen glass he went to change when he looked up in thought. Now that he thought about it… what was England having? A boy or a girl? How far was he along?

Frowning Alfred sat down. He didn't remember being in love with Ivan and he didn't remember anything about them being together but he still held feelings for the other. Tapping his chin Alfred felt like he should dig into this more, but Mattie that he was pissed off at Ivan. But right now he didn't remember any of that so… should he text him?

"Well…" Alfred said to himself. "It's sounds like fun…"

Pulling out his cell phone Alfred scrolled down contacts and ended up smiling a little at the name he had put Ivan under.

"Vanya, huh?" Alfred gave alight laugh and started out a text. "Okay… I might regret this later… here it goes," And he pushed sent.

'Hey, what's up?'

'I'M SORRY!'

Alfred raised an eyebrow. Well, okay. 'I don't remember anything.'

'Alfred, I'm truly sorry. Please call me.'

There was a long pause and Alfred shook his head side to side before shrugging and an Idea hit him. Sure he had no memory but right now he still had feelings for the other. So he sent back a text.

'How about you come over? I'll send you my address and get you cleared into the country.'

* * *

><p>The cold air was sting them as they continued on despite the many layers of clothes and all the high-tech in the clothes. Canada was used to it since it was his country but Germany had to stop a few times. After all no human could live this far, and Germany was out of his country. Hard? Yes.<p>

Soon they got to a place where it warmed up suddenly. Well, it was still cold but heaven then what they had just walked through. They waited and soon black and gray swirls circled them and soon a tall figure stood over them. A good fifteen tall black cloak with ragged ends looked at them. A pale face in the hood with a off black blindfold wrapped around the eyes. The Figure may have looked blind but Father Time or some people called him Death was anything but blind.

They got on one knee and placed their hands over their hearts. "Father Time." They both said.

The cloaked figure stood straight again and in a calming eerie voice spoke. "My children, Germany, Canada. What brings you here to me?"

They stood up. Germany stepped forward a little more. "It's about my bruder… East Germany, formerly know as Prussia."

Father time nodded and started to walk in circles around them. "Yes… My little Prussia is nearing his end."

"Father Time… that's why I'm here… Gilbert's dying but it makes no sense. He still has land. East Germany is ruled by me but it's what keeps him alive and who he is now. Why is he dying?"

Father Time continued to walk around them. "He has to die to live. Do you understand?"

"What? How is he going to live once he dies?"

"Prussia's time is almost out, my son. I suggest you spend your last moments with him. Go. He has little time left. Go on now. I have much to do."

"Wait!" Germany called out.

But Father Time was already gone.

Yelling out in angry Germany slammed his firsts on the ground. Canada shivered as the air got colder now that the Father Time was gone. Shivering again Canada helped Germany up and held the other right arm and slowly away form the freezing cold.

* * *

><p>This was exciting at first. Now Alfred began to wonder about his plan to met with Russia. Probably not one of his best ideas. Leaning back Alfred patted his stomach as he held stomach and rubbed it a few times. The baby had been kicking lately.<p>

Feeling the baby kick again Alfred sighed. Any second the Russian would be here and what was he going to say? What could he say? Why did he think this was a good idea again? Oh, right it wasn't. It was a bad idea!

"Then… why do I want to see him so badly?" Alfred whispered.

Closing his eyes Alfred started to drift off into sleep when a sudden knock jolted him up. Carefully Alfred got up. Wobbling a little to the door he peeked through. Sure enough there was a distressed looking Ivan out there looking like it might have been a joke.

Moving back Alfred unlocked the door. "Hey… Ahh!"

Wrapping his arms around the smaller nation Ivan held him close as his heart ach and yet felt amazing at holding Alfred in his arms again. Kissing the top of his head Ivan kept his eyes closed and only relaxed when two arms rested on his sides.

"I can't breath…" Alfred gasped.

Letting go a little Ivan looked down. "I know that you don't remember but I am truly sorry. I wish I could take what happened back…"

"Uh… yeah, I heard you knocked up England. I haven't called him and all but Mattie filled me in. So… we're engaged…" Alfred said slowly.

"We are?"

"What the hell! There's a ring on my finger if I'm not engaged to you then who!"

Wincing at the loud voice Ivan almost felt his ear bleed. "No! No, it's just I thought you wouldn't want to be anymore-"

"Well I wouldn't know. I kind got drugged and ding dong I ain't remembering nothing. I just know that you knocked me up. So… take care of it."

"You want me to kill the baby?"

"What? No! I want you to take care of me until I have the baby. For example… I can't lift a lot of stuff right now. I pretty much can't leave this penthouse and Mattie has to help Germany and other countries now since I'm not opening my boarder."

This confused Ivan until he realized something. "Are you…?"

"Yep. Six months… I'm as weak as a human and could die like one if something happens to me."

That was right. Alfred was now six month which meant that the body would change and his power gone until after he had the baby. When a nation child was born from a nation that nation's body became weak as a human which was dangerous. It could get you killed.

"I will stay and help you. I want to show that I still lover you Alfred."

Smiling a little Alfred wobbled to a chair and sat down. "I wish I could say I love you, Ivan. But I don't remembering being in love with you."

"…Da… I understand."

Behind Alfred's back was a gun. One he was depending on.

* * *

><p>The water was warm. The perfect kind to take a bath in, and the salts made it more relaxing. Filling it up Ludwig added some more salts. The door was open and outside the door where the room was sat Canada in a chair by the bed.<p>

On the bed was Gilbert. Still alive but weaker. The Albino had refused to eat the last day and a half so they two nations had forced a feeding tube to keep him alive. Gilbert had cried soundlessly. Only eyes and sometimes those dim red eyes looked at them begging.

It was too much for the younger brother and he took out the feeding tube. Now all the was left was to make Gilbert comfortable. So the bath was being drawn. When it was done Matthew excused himself to call his brother.

Gilbert looked at his brother as the other undressed him. "Hi…"

It was weak but Gilbert wanted to talk to him. Ludwig looked up at him and smiled and continued to get rid of the clothes until the Albino was ready for the bath. Lifting him up without a problem he carried his poor brother and set him in the bathtub.

"There you are, bruder. This will make you feel a little better."

Gilbert tried to pull up some more words but his strength left him again. Though as nice as it was bing papered it scared the hell out of him. It wasn't like he was stupid. No, Gilbert knew just what was happening and so did his friends and his brother.

Now Gilbert never wanted to admit it but he was scared out of his mind. Father Time or Death as he would call him since he would be here for him soon. Maybe tonight, tomorrow, a week, but he knew he was going to die.

Closing his eyes Gilbert wished he didn't have to die. Didn't have to worry about this but it was happing and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Let's go, Gilbert."

Blinking Gilbert found himself wrapped up in a warm blanket. Great he must have passed out again. After being dried off and dressed in his favorite sleeping clothes. There was something wrong here. Gilbert knew it. Something was off. Yep, Ludwig had put the pajama bottoms on too… he hated to wear them. The shirt was long enough. Off! He wanted them off!

"…o-off…"

"You'll get cold." Ludwig said as he propped up his brother. "You'll be warmer like that."

"… o…o-ff…of-"

"Ja… okay, I'll take them off. But you'll wear socks instead." Ludwig said slowly.

Feeling a little happy Gilbert let himself be redressed. Not like had had a choice any way. Feeling more comfortable Gilbert got a surprise. Ludwig took hi hand and squeezed it gently.

"I invited your friends to come over. Francis and Antonio. You can spend the day with them… and tomorrow just us. DO you know what tomorrow is, bruder?"

Slowly shaking his head Gilbert wondered with the tired look in his eyes. His mouth opened but nothing came out.

Smiling a little sadly Ludwig patted his head and kissed his forehead. "Your birthday."

Managing a small smile Gilbert slipped back into sleep. This time it was strangely comfortable. Feeling covers on Him Gilbert sighed happily.

* * *

><p>"I'll be in Germany all day tomorrow. Should I call someone to watch over you well I'm gone?"<p>

"Francis it's only one day. I'll be fine in my own home for a day." Arthur sighed. "Why do you need to go to Germany's house?"

"I'm visiting Gilbert."

Watch the French nation finish packing his suitcase and then got two bottles of win Arthur frowned. The other had been drinking a lot lately as the other man go the car packed and lucky that he put the bottles in the trunk Arthur feel better.

Waving the other good bye Arthur turned and went back into his house. Rubbing his back to ease the pressure Arthur sighed. Going off to the kitchen to make some tea Arthur sighed and picked up his phone to see if anyone had called. Nothing was there. Sighing again Arthur poured the water into the tea leaves letting them set before draining the leaves and putting them into the sink he blew the steam coming up for a few minutes before taking a sip.

Walking up to the stairs slowly Arthur stopped and blinked. He swore he saw something. Blinking he looked up again. Nothing was there. Ah, he must have been tired from today. Walking up slowly since he was almost six months now. Getting to the top of the stairs he groaned a little. This child was a little monster. Kicking all the time!

Going to his bedroom since it was eight when Francis left and now almost twenty minutes later Arthur was just ready to go to bed and sleep in. If the baby would let him. Once inside Arthur rummaged through his closet looking for a good soft night shirt to sleep in or at lest one that fit.

Getting one he quickly too off his clothes and slipped the other clothing on Arthur yawned a little and then walked to his bed. Turning off the light Arthur laid down and started to drift off to sleep he heard something.

Blinking he paused and listened again. Another noise. Sitting up Arthur slipped his hand under the pillow and his hand gripped onto a small gun. Holding it he got out of bed and slowly started to walk to his bedroom door.

Going out to the hallway he saw something move. Going closer he stopped and looked down. There on the top step was a little note. Looking around and then carefully going down he picked it up. On it was two words.

'Behind you.'

Turning around Arthur screamed too see a large figure there and his hand was on a bat. When the person moved Arthur took a step back. The fall shocked him for a moment until the hit of the stairs and tumbling until he hit the floor with a harsh thud. The figure walked slowly down the stairs and paused before leaving out the door, but closing it so no one would notice.

* * *

><p><strong>To RainbowJapan: Oh snap yeah<strong>

**To meka18: lol I like leaving the, A bad habit of mine.**

**To Perfect1Up: lol Sorry about that! Ivan, get you butt up! **

**To LaPirataAna: Nope, just a scare XD Gilbert may not get better. I don't know yet**

**To sabacat: I love happy endings too XD **

**To Emismpunk: Only time will tell… and if I get back to writing more. **

**To blackrain707: lol love the pun**

**To love-for-bakas: Yes, Gilbert is slowly leaving the world. I'm such a horrible person!**

**To mangasmoothie1: Thank you!**

**To Lispet: (Is crying) I don't know I think Gilbert might have to die for the story TT.**

**To Kats With Shamrocks: The motherland! **

**To TheHeroLove: No…! If you kill me then you'll never no what happens! I might have PruCan but I don't know yet. Thinking about it.**

**To XxkikisapphireluvxX: thank you so much! BTW I love your icon!**


	11. Chapter 11

England laid there on the floor. He woke up once and thanked god he was only in his fifth month. If not they both could have died. Closing his eyes again he hoped someone would stop by today. The sun had risen so it might have been midmorning.

France wouldn't come he was with his friends and wouldn't back until tomorrow morning. Whimpering England tried to pull himself up but couldn't. laying there he passed out again or an unknown number of hours or if it had even been hours or minutes.

Outside coming up the path was Wales. The only one of whom had been able to fix their brotherly relationship. Walking up the path to the door he knocked on it. Waiting for a few minutes he knocked on it again.

"Oi! England, open the door it's hot out here." Wales called. "England! … England?"

When there was no answer again Wales grabbed the door knob and to his surprise it was open. There wasn't a time where he could remember England leaving his door unlocked. Opening it a little more he stuck his head in calling for his little brother again.

A soft groan made him frown and he went inside and was frozen in a moment at seeing his pregnant little brother at the bottom of the stairs knocked out. Running over to him Wales rolled him over and checked him over. Lucky the younger nation was five months along but dangerously close to being six months.

Picking him up carefully Wales laid England on the couch. "Arthur! Arthur wake up!"

Slowly opening his eyes Arthur blinked a few times before closing them again. After that he stayed a sleep his body to tired to wake up. Making sure he was okay Wales pulled up a chair and sat by him to watch over Arthur as he slept.

* * *

><p>In all of his life Ivan had never been so jealous then he was at this moment of time. Since human minds could be tricked they didn't see a pregnant Alfred. He looked just as normal as he ever did which meant a lot of men were trying to get him to notice them.<p>

As much as he hated it Ivan had no choice but to let them make passes at Alfred since he was following the American around. When Alfred had told him he was going for a walk Ivan had started to follow. He never knew if Alfred would suddenly take off again.

There was a very well off looking man who happened to catch America's attention and frowning Ivan got a little closer but stayed out of sight. They seemed to be talking and Alfred was laughing which annoyed Ivan a lot. Then he saw a ring on the man's finger and Alfred buying some cotton candy.

The blond cheerfully took a mouth full and looked content with the sweet sugar melting into his mouth. Enjoying the sweetness Alfred walked on with Ivan still on his tail. Of course Ivan was getting really irritated. It seemed that most men took interest in Alfred. Even if they were as the humans said straight but they would glace at him like they would an attractive female.

It got worse when Alfred sat down by some stairs to eat his candy. Now more people were looking at him with interest. Getting angry he tried to get closer. But he forgot to keep just out of line for America's senses because the other nation's eyes shot open wide and Russia knew he was caught when the skilled blue eyes landed on him.

The look was one he knew all to well. The glare clearly said get the hell away from me. Frowning Russia walked over to him and sat down. Alfred said nothing but continued his eaten until it was gone. Then he looked at Russia.

"Ya know your kid kicks a lot."

"What?"

"yeah, feel it." Alfred said taking the other hands and placing it on his stomach. "See? Won't stop kicking."

Ivan continued to feel the baby bump. It was a feeling unlike he had ever known. Smiling he rubbed the stomach more. Leaning down Ivan listened to the baby. Hugging the stomach a little more Ivan leaned up and was going to kiss him but a hand stopped him.

"Whoa, I don't remember you like that." Alfred said. "Only the fact that you're the baby's daddy and so far it's kind of hard to believe. Now help me up I want Chinese food."

Standing up Ivan helped Alfred up and when he did the blonde stopped and looked up in thought for a few minutes which made Ivan wonder if something was wrong.

"Alfred?"

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Just thinking." Alfred said amused and then shook his head and started to walk on. "Hey, Ivan?"

"Da?" Ivan asked as hr walked beside him.

"Know what 'A' stands for?"

"Your name?"

"Yep. Come on I still want that Chinese food."

As they went on to find one Ivan noticed that Alfred didn't eat a much as he usual ate. That was strange and that was a very bad sign. Watching the blonde eat he frowned more as the blonde wasn't eating as fast as he could have.

When he asked America was alright the other nodded and continued to eat at a shocking normal speed until he was done and then got up to leave with Ivan behind him. The walk home would have been peaceful If not for the air of something. Ivan couldn't place it but something was wrong and he was worried that Alfred would give him the slip again.

* * *

><p>Slowly waking up Arthur groaned but kept his eyes closed he felt himself laying on his bed. Glad that it was somewhere soft to lay he also noticed he was propped up. After a few moments he felt something pressed against his head.<p>

A wet cloth.

Groaning again a little pain in his chest Arthur felt someone grasp his hand gently. They rubbed his hand a little and it made him want to open his heavy eyes. Someone was talking to him but he couldn't understand what they were saying. The person was too blurry to see and the talking was as if he was underwater.

Someone else was talking and someone moved his head roughly but was quickly stopped. Groaning in pain he whimpered and shifted a little, tears falling out of his eyes. Something wiped them away and soon he heard another person walk into a room. Someone pulling his shirt up and hi pants under the baby bump and soon cold hands and something else touch his stomach.

Arthur could only gather that someone found him and were having the baby checked out. The man's voice sounded out and Arthur was able to place it was the royals secret doctor. There was a pause and then the hands probe his stomach carefully.

Someone opened his mouth gently and something slipped down his throat and a sting on his arm. Soon he felt less in pain and was able to open his eyes slowly his vision focusing on the people in the room. One was indeed the doctor.

Then he saw his brothers. Wales, Scotland and Ireland there looking at him. Wales looked worried but the other two looked annoyed. Blinking slowly he wanted to sit up when the doctor asked Wales if someone could stay with Arthur.

"I can." Wales said.

"Good." Said the doctor. "He is now mortal and the baby is fine but I think from the fall and the shifting from to human happened after the fall made him weaker then he should be.. I'll come back in a few days to check on him. For now just watch over him."

"Thank you." Wales said and Ireland took the doctor to the door.

When the was gone and all four of them were left. Arthur closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep before they yelled at him. They seemed to think he was because they started arguing.

"That makes more work for us, Wales." Scotland growled. "Let's someone else watch the brat."

"I can't do that. England is now human until he has the baby and what if something happened to him?"

"Then let it happen!" Ireland said. "Besides the little twit already fell down the stairs."

"No he didn't. I found this note. It seems he was pushed. Someone got into his house… England's house is extremely hard for anyone to break into. Someone was in the house and I'm sure he was pushed."

"He probably forgot to set the alarm. The four of us got enough work to do and now he's out of commission and so are you. That makes the work for four work for two."

"We can't just leave him like this! He's six months along and could die! You two can do what you want but I'm staying here to watch over him! Well? Go on then!"

Still yelling the other two left and Wales sighed and looked at Arthur. "Hope they don't cause to much trouble for you."

Still pretending to be a sleep Arthur tried to think of a plan to run his nation but in the end he could only focus on if the baby was alright.

* * *

><p>Sighing Ludwig closed the door as the other two nations left. Looking back at the sofa where Gilbert laid tired from spending the day with his friends. Walking over to him he sat down.<p>

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired…" Gilbert said sleepily. "Wanna… go to bed…"

"Ja, you can. Tomorrow we'll have all day to do what ever you want."

"…Ja."

Getting up and carrying his bruder Ludwig was worried although he wouldn't let it show. Tmorrow would be the day that… no. He couldn't think that way. Although true it was hard. Holding his brother closer Ludwig took him up to his room instead and laid him down.

After helping him change and get comfortable Ludwig sat in a chair and watched him sleep. It was the worst feeling in the world. To know you were going to love someone you loved a lot. It was still shocking but Ludwig would be strong like he always was.

Sitting there he thought of all the times they spent together. Gilbert had taken great care of him even if everyone doubted it. The only fault the his brother was in rasing a nation was he let him get away with almost anything but lucky for Ludwig he was born with knowing not to cause too much trouble.

"Bruder…?"

Sitting up more Ludwig leaned over to the bed. "Ja?"

Under the blanket Gilbert's hand moved around looking for him. "Bitte…"

Holding the other's hand firmly, but gently Ludwig felt his heart sinking as he saw tears rolling down his brother's face. So, he knew he was going to die soon. Standing Ludwig picked him up and sat back in the chair holding the Albino tightly and not letting go of his hand.

It was going to happen soon.

Too soon.

* * *

><p>"Hey…" Alfred said sitting up shaking a little. "Ivan…?"<p>

"Da? What's wrong?" Russia walked over to the trembling nation. "Are you alright?"

"It's coming…"

"What? Your only seven months!"

"WELL HE WANT'S TO COME NOW!"

Helping Alfred up Ivan noticed the water on the couch and then Alfred let out a scream and almost feel. Picking him up and was going to run out when Alfred screamed again.

"Get me to the bedroom! Hurry, it's coming out!"

Running to the bedroom Ivan set him down an started to panic. Just before he could say anything else Matthew came out of nowhere and pushed him out of the room. Shocked he stumbled back just as the door slammed closed.

"I'll take care of him! You go get the doctor!"

"Da!"

Matthew ran to the bathroom to get the towels and when he came back Alfred yelled at him to get hot water and his twin did just what. Once done off Matthew ran to Alfred and was surprised that his brother had gotten his lower clothes off and was curled up on his side.

"Al?"

Panting and covered in cold sweat Alfred looked at him. "… Baby's here…"

Smiling Matthew hurried to the other side. "Let me see!"

Plopping on his back Alfred breathes came out shallow. "… A still born…"

* * *

><p><strong>To LaPirataAna: Someone evil wants him dead :D<strong>

**To Perfect1Up: He needs a gun :D**

**To love-for-bakas: Yes I'm horrible ;D**

**To Lispet: yes, poor Gilbert. Thank you!**

**To meka18: Hi 8D**

**To blackrain707: Thank you!**

**To RainbowJapan: Thank you!**

**To TheHeroLove: Maybe, maybe not :D**

**To emismpunk: Yes indeed!**

**To RainingHearts4ever: He's okay! Maybe!**

**To xxxwallflowerxxx: Thank you!**

**To EmoPyromaniac: thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

His brother looked so peaceful. As if he was just a sleep. Yet Germany knew the seconds before his brother's breathing stopped along with the heartbeat. The warm body heat was slowly seeping away and the powers as well.

Hugging his brother as tears streamed down Germany didn't make a sound. Getting up slowly he placed Gilbert on the bed. Folded his hands gently over his chest. Fixed the messy hair, and covered hand and closed his eyes.

"Bruder…"

Soon the chill came and Father Time entered the room. Germany looked up at him. The blindfolded eyes look back and a smile was on the lips.

"Do not worry my son… for my sweet child, my precious Prussia won't suffer."

Leaning down Father Time picked up Gilbert gently, almost as f he was made a crystal and might break at any moment. Cradling the now dead nation he turned to leave and stopped and looked back at the distraught nation.

Then he continued to watch after they were gone and then cover his eyes with one hand and cried silently to himself and was glad for the first time when Italy stopped by and tried to comfort him even though the other was crying just as heartbroken.

* * *

><p>Matthew picked up the small baby and hurried it to the small couch in the room and laid it there. Looking back he saw his brother had passed out. Looking back at the baby he rubbed it's back slowly when suddenly it heaved the stuff that had to come out.<p>

"Thank god!" Matthew Canada and started the baby cry. "Come on, come on…"

A few more pushes on the small chest and the baby let out a loud wail that made Matthew flinch. "Well, you have your mama's lungs."

Wrapping the baby up as securely as he could he ran placed him in the baby bassinet that was set up on the other side of the room and hurried to Alfred to check him. Sure enough the human like body of the nation's was weakened.

As h set up cleaned up his brother the door open and the doctor soon took over and Matthew ran back to the crying baby and tired to sooth him when he noticed Ivan standing by the door way watching. Walking over he held out the small baby.

"Here's your baby."

Shakily Ivan took the baby and sat on the floor nervous he might drop him. However there was something off about this baby… looking more he wondered what it was but then looked up and it was clear that Matthew knew just what it was and was biting his lip.

"What do you know?"

"The baby was born a still born…"

"He's clearly alive."

"Yeah. I know…"

Eyes wide Ivan looked down and then stood and handed the baby back to the other nation who sighed again and held the baby. When the doctor was done he left and only stopped to give Matthew some a prescription for his brother.

Going over to the bed he looked at Alfred who was slowly waking up. Soon their eyes met and Alfred smiled as tears rolled down his eyes. Matthew couldn't help but smiled weakly and cry to.

"Sorry Al…"

"'Only through death can he live…'"

"Alf-"

"Mother Nature was never going to let me keep him was she? She just needed s vessel to make sure he was safe and sound."

Matthew said nothing and then looked shocked when Alfred held out his hands for the child. "Al?"

"Did Ivan find out?"

"Well, yeah… It's kind of obvious it's not his baby."

"I thought so…" Alfred said taking the baby. "Hey Mattie. I need a favor."

"Sure."

"Go see England. See what happened to his baby."

"But-But the baby you had it's not Ivan's and-"

"Mattie."

That voice. Matthew felt a shiver go up his spine as his brother looked down at the baby and poked it's cheek softly. The older twin's blazing blue eyes looked up at him and in that instant Matthew gulped and took two steps back.

"I-I'll go see him right away."

Still smiling Alfred eyes seemed to almost glow. "Send Ivan back in here when you get the chance."

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>The small ceremony with nations and a few humans took place in East Germany. It was simple yet very nice. Two nations stayed way in the background far from the grave mark as if it would be to great of a task to get near it.<p>

No one could blame France and Spain staying as far back as they could. After all the three had been closer in spiritr then any of them had. All three feeling pain when forced to fight each other in battles pasted. When the nations and humans started to leave the site Germany thought of going to say a few words to them but in the end didn't.

Spain was sobbing and holding on to France and France was trying to comfort him but was crying just as hard. So he looked back at the grave. He couldn't cry now. No. The three days ago when his brother had died he had cried for two days. Spent the next getting the ceremony ready and now… he had to focus on work. Anything to keep him distracted.

Italy joined him and they walked together to talk to other nations. As they did he kept remembering how he should thank America for at lest giving him advice about father time. At lest he knew to stop working and spend the last moments with his brother.

Still it bothered him what Father Time had said. _"He has to die to live." _That's what he said. But if he was going to live why take his body? Sighing Ludwig rubbed his temples. They never made sense, Father Time and Mother Earth.

Why would they-

All the embodiments of the nations froze gasping or in shock. It was there. The sudden jolt of a baby nation being born. However this could very. The child could be anywhere between a few days to a month by the time Mother Earth thought it was great to surprise them.

The next question on everyone's mind was if it was America's or England's? It could have been either. Soon the feeling left and everyone calmed down. If it was England's then they wood know. If it was America's they doubt they'd ever see the small child.

"Germany…?"

"Ja?"

"Ve… I thought I… never mind." Italy said softly. "I think it was my imagination."

"Germany nodded. "Let's go home. I…need to pack Gilbert's things."

"Si…"

* * *

><p>"What are you bloody doing here!" England shouted.<p>

"I came to see the baby." Russia smiled and sat down next to Wales who looked shocked. "Alfred had his baby."

"Oh, er… that's good." Arthur said leaned back on his bed. "How is he-?"

"Dead."

"What?" Arthur's eyes widened. "That can't be! We just felt the-"

"A still born. No what you felt wasn't Alfred's baby. Not even close."

"But… no, that can not be right."

"It is. Now I have a question for you. If Mother Earth took America's baby, will she take yours as well?"

That made Arthur dread having the baby. If Mother Earth was planning something he was worried the baby might get caught in the cross fire. But why? Why take America's child? It made no sense. Shaking his head Arthur rubbed his stomach gently.

"I will gt an ultra sound tomorrow,"

"Good."

"Ivan… about my baby-"

"I know what your going to ask. Yes. You can keep her."

Frowning Arthur sat up a little more. "Don't you want to be in her life?"

"I never said I didn't. But she can live here but I do want parental rights as well. We'll talk about them later though. I need to get back."

"Alright… Wait! How is Alfred holding up?"

"He kept the baby."

Confused Arthur frowned. "You said it was a still born."

"It was. Then it came back to life."

"Back to life… but that means…!"

"Da. It's not ours anymore. Mother Earth replaced him."

* * *

><p>"Baa, baa, black sheep have you any wool?" Alfred sang smiling.<p>

The baby smiled softly at him.

"Yes, sir, yes sir, three bags full." Alfred held up three fingers.

Cooing the baby smiled a little more.

"One for the master, one for the dame,"

The baby cooed more grasping one finger and pulling it to suck on it.

"And one for the little boy who lives down the lane."

The baby blinked softly looking at him and Alfred smiled wrapping him up more and then took a seat on the window. It was a built in seat so he could look out of it. Smiling at the daylight Alfred looked down at the small baby.

"You know that song changed. It used to be 'The little boy that cries down the lane.' but now a days everyone's changing songs. I bet you'll love music."

The baby sneezed softly and Alfred pulled the baby closer and laid him on his chest patting his back gently listening the baby cooing happily. It was no shock that this baby was alert. All baby nations were developed more then humans.

Petting the soft hair Alfred stood and went to the rocking chair to rock the baby to sleep. Anyways it was almost time for a nap. As he did he felt a presence coming onto the room. Still pissed off of having his baby die and replaced Alfred made to move to bow.

"Mother Earth."

"America." the woman's voice sounded.

"Why my baby?" Alfred growled viscously. "Why not England's?"

"Your stronger. I knew our body could handle the transformation."

"And my baby had to die for it." Alfred stated still patting the baby gently.

"Do not fret. When you next conceive I will grant your child back to you."

"You better. I'm getting really sick of these games."

"You shouldn't threaten me."

The baby started to cry softly and Alfred soothed him the best he could. "Fine. Just go. I need to watch the baby… and one more thing."

"Yes, America?"

"You gave him to me so I'd have to open my borders again didn't you." It was growl.

"Yes."

The woman disappeared and the baby stopped crying and looked up at him. Since he was still on his chest Alfred smiled and wiped away the little tears and kissed his forehead. The baby sniffled but slowly clamed down and only sniffled once more before Alfred looked into those eyes.

"Well.. Guess we're gonna be opening the borders soon." Alfred smiled a little. "Come on let's get ready."

Getting up Alfred dressed the baby in warmer clothes and then put him in a car seat and strapped him before making sure he had everything in the dipper bag. Once done he carried the car seat down stairs and placed it in the stroller and walked out the door.

They had to go out anyway to meet with his Boss. The walk was nice. Perfect weather. As they got closer Alfred smiled as the baby played with the little toy birds hanging over the car seat handle and leaned down again and the baby smiled and cooed up at him.

"Baa, baa, black sheep have you any wool?"

The baby tried to grab the toys.

"Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full."

The baby managed to grab one and cooed louder at the excitement.

"One for the master, one for the dame."

The baby let go of the toy and teared up a bit but Alfred wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed his head gently.

"And one for the little boy who cries down the lane."

The baby let out a small light waving his hands about happy and opened his eyes widely looking at his mother who pet his white hair.

"Looks likes we're on our own, Gilbert."

Red eyes looked at him.

* * *

><p><strong>To Perfect1Up: I did but look! Baby!<strong>

**To Kats With Shamrocks: lol**

**To meka18: 8D HI~ Thank you! **

**To TheHeroLove: Aw, ya got me…**

**To Ashcola17: We'll see if England's baby lives~**

**To Lispet: 8D **

**To RainingHearts4Ever: Look! New baby!**


	13. Chapter 13

America's Boss looked at him. "What dose it mean, Alfred?"

Alfred looked out the window as he held the small baby nation carefully. His eyes looking at nothing. slowly he looked down and sighed a little as the Albino slept a little hand holding onto his shirt.

"It means that the nation once known as Prussia was reborn into this baby nation. Prussia is still here and since the changing couldn't be held with just him being East Germany Mother Earth needed a vessel. So when she knew I was together with Ivan she made sure I would get pregnant. Two super powers could have a strong baby so she knew that if she switch the souls and changed the DNA that it would take."

"So that baby you have is Prussia?"

"Yeah... But when your reborn into another body it's very rare that you remember anything from your past life. I did some research and there is a Micro Nation called the New Prussian Empire which is why Gilbert's here. He'll still be East Germany but that small nation is enough to make sure he'll be okay."

"So why are you worried?"

"Because we have to open the borders. A new baby nation has to meet his origins and since he was born he could get sick if he doesn't at lest visit Germany's land at lest once. I was going to call Ludwig but I- Ah, geez..."

"What is it?"

"My heads been getting strange pains all day... It's been getting worse as the day goes on."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. It's probably just recovering from the economy. I'll just head back home now."

"Your going to raise Prussia?"

"I might leave him with Germany. But I will make sure before that happens- Damn it! That one freaking hurt! Someone get me a pill or something!"

Holding one hand hard on his forehead Alfred was careful of the baby. Sitting down Alfred waited until they got him something and took it. His boss told to let someone to take him home and he agreed.

Once home Alfred changed and fed Gilbert before putting him down for another nap since he was a newborn and newborns slept a lot. Once sure he was fine Alfred laid on his bed and rubbed his head. he couldn't believe it hurt so much.

Groaning Alfred rolled over and slipped into sleep. the pain never went away and suddenly flashes started to enter his dreams so fast that the last memory that he dreamt was him at his penthouse... the second before he woke up with no memories.

Screaming Alfred jolted out of bed breathing hard. Gulping down some air he grabbed his head. he remembered. He Remembered it all. everything! That pain from the headache must have meant a spell was wearing off!

"ENGLAND YOU FUCKER!"

Crying filled the room and Alfred jumped and ran to the crib that was in the room with him and picked up Gilbert carefully feeling bad for yelling like that. Rocking the Albino he sat back on the bed.

"Shh, shh, I'm sorry. Baa baa black sheep have you any wool," Alfred sang knowing it was the only song that calmed him.'

Once Gilbert was calm and now cuddling him with small tears seeking comfort. Alfred sighed and held the small baby to him. when the crying stopped and slowly Gilbert fell back to sleep making one last baby sound.

* * *

><p>"Wales it's almost time," Arthur said softly. "I can not believe it's been three months."<p>

"I know. Alright your overdue three days. Anything?"

"She's kicking. I think it should happen soon."

"Alright. I have the doctor on stand by."

"Thank you, Wales. Ouch... Yes... it's time."

"Alright, doctor you have to come in now."

* * *

><p>"Oh say can you see," Alfred sang. "By the dawns early light,"<p>

Gilbert lay in the portable play pin in the kitchen on his back playing with the hanging toys. The small nation cooed happily as he caught the yellow chick. Letting out happy sounds as his mama sang Gilbert sneezed before let out a baby laugh.

"And the home of the brave," Alfred finished. "Alright foods done."

Peeking into the crib Alfred smiled. Gilbert had no memory of ever being a nation before since being reborn. the red eyes looking up at him and giggled before hugged the small chick tightly cooing more.

Taking a seat Alfred began to eat his food as he worked out a plan. Now that the spell had worn off he knew what to do. Open the borders? No. Never gonna happened. Mother Earth was smart but she forgot that Alfred was the one for birth the baby she took away. so that meant if a baby was placed in his care then he could take on the act as mother.

Ah, the rules of life are so easy and so hard at the same time. Smiling Alfred bit into his bacon and started to think he plan more through. As he thought more about the plan he had a feeling he would have to go to Germany's land.

No way around it now... Hm. how should he get there. although Dressing as Canada worked last time it could work again... yes, it could work. Now all he had to do was get his brother to lend him his identity.

Cooing interrupted his thoughts. looking over at the play pin Alfred smiled. at lest Gilbert was growing faster then a normal human. although two and a half months the nation was that a eight months. So he could sit down and eat baby food. that meant the micro nation was growing well in Germany.

Getting up Alfred leaned down and picked up the baby who giggled and held him. there was a lot to do before he left to Germany. Getting them ready Alfred headed to the store to but what they would need and called Matthew who agreed to his plan.

Next they dove to Canada. once there the North American brother got to the airport there and they traded their IDs and made a few changes such as extensions to Alfred's hair and this time they used contacts to his Alfred blue eyes. Then they said goodbye as one of them boarded the plane.

* * *

><p>Arthur laid there breathing deeply as sweat rolled down his face. Opening his tired eyes he looked as they wrapped up the crying baby and then walked over to him. The doctor said something a a cheerful tone but Arthur didn't hear.<p>

reaching for the baby Arthur took her and held his close and looked into the eyes. little Green eyes looked back. The hair wasn't as blond as his. maybe two shades lighter. She was so cute that Arthur smiled and felt tears come down his face.

"Alright England, I will take my leave now." The doctor said happily. "If you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you, Doctor."

As they left, Wales to see the man off, Arthur held the baby and smiled. How could something so small be so sweet and cute and just making him feel so happy? Even if she was half Russian it was still such blessing.

"Well..." Wales said when he got back. "Should we call him?"

"I'll call Russia tomorrow. For now me and the baby need rest. Help me put her in the crib?"

"Of course."

After the baby was fine, Wales helped England bath before getting him dressed and setting him to bed for a few hours before the baby needed to eat. As Arthur fell a sleep, Wales got his phone and started to call their brothers to tell them the baby was fine and so was the mother but the only reply he got was that complaining about work.

Sighing a little Wales set the phone aside and looked back at his brother to watch over him.

* * *

><p>"Phew, it's was a long ride to Germany huh, Gilbert?"<p>

The now nine month old was sitting on his lap looking amazed at everything. Little baby talk was full of excitement. Alfred smiled as they rode on the tour bus. seeing everything made him miss traveling to different countries but then he would remember why he was so mad.

As they traveled Alfred got off the bus at one point and made a detour and walked into a cemetery. as he continued he found the grave mark he was looking for. the one with Gilbert's name on it.

"Good thing your not in there, huh?"

"Ahhwaa."

Well let's head back there's a meeting here soon and as much I would love to attend I rather be home. Let's go."

As they headed back to the hotel America noticed Austria. He was walking towards Germany's house. For a second he wanted to say hi but then smiled and turned away. he wouldn't put his people through this. No. But the thing was he had to tell Germany about Gilbert. That was the only reason he would have to visit the man but then he would keep him.

Alfred had gotten really attached to watching the baby. He didn't want to give him up... however it was the rule or life or the curl fate of Mother Earth. Sighing he waited for hours until he saw Austria leave before walking towards the door.

Knocking he waited. Covering up Gilbert to keep him out of view the door opened. Germany looked at him for a second.

"Ah, Canada I didn't know you were coming over. Come in."

Once inside Alfred closed the door and locked it. Walking over he started to close all the window curtains.

"What are you doing- America!"

Alfred toss the wig aside and sat down. "Hey."

"Vhat? How?"

"I have my ways. Anyway... There's something I need to tell you but it seems like it'd be easier to show you."

Alfred sat the baby on his lap and then moves the blanket out of the way to show the small nation. Little red eyes looked up in wonder of where he was. After all he didn't see when they came in and there was a strange man standing there looking at him with a shocked face.

Alfred smile was bitter sweet as he helped Gilbert wave his hand. "Say, hi Bruder."

"Ai... Booderrr."

"Close enough." Alfred sighed and looked up sadly at the other nation. "Bet you anything they said 'Only through death can he live.'"

"... Ja."

Still in shock Ludwig sat down and stared at his brother who was chew on the blanket watching him with big eyes.

"I was only going to bring him for a visit since he represents East Germany... but I know I can't keep him. I have to leave him with you. Have to not want to."

Just then the door unlocked and Alfred jumped up and ran upstairs to hide. Ludwig watched shocked but said nothing. looking back at the door he saw Austria come inside locking the door and holding a bag full of food.

"Why did you lock the door? You knew I was coming right back!" Austria nagged.

"Sorry..."

Austria gave him a look. "Are you aright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Nien. I will see you in a few minutes."

And with that Austria watched Germany run up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for your reviews I really love them and yes, that is PrussiaGilbert. Father time turns him into a baby and Mother Earth replaced him with Alfred's baby. I'm so tired good night~

Please review I love you~


End file.
